Second Fiddle
by Pennific
Summary: Bella has always been second fiddle to the people she love. From her family, to her friends, to Edward. When she finally vowed not to be second anymore, she found herself in a journey that made her realize what is missing in her life. An E/B love story
1. Chapter 1:Preview

Hello Everyone,

It's my first fanfic and I'm still building the story so please be patient with me. I actually posted a few chapters before but removed it because I was not so sure of the plot yet, but here I am now. If this resembled someone else's idea, please note that I didn't intentionally do it. Please read and let me know what you think. I don't have a beta so please excuse me for any misspelling or wrong grammar. Suggestions are appreciated.

THIS IS A FANFIC

All of the main descriptive characters are based on S. Meyer's The Twilight Saga Series.

No Copyright Infringement Intended

****

PREVIEW

"tick, tock; tick, tock"

Jasper anxiously tapped his index and middle finger on the table creating a sound similar to a clock-- it is a habit he have whenever he's nervous, consciously or unconsciously. Today, although he's trying to deny it to himself, he knows that something is off with Bella, and that's making him nervous….

" Did she find out...is she upset.....how am I going to explain it to her without crushing her? She's been through too much pain and I vowed to keep her safe, to protect her, and yet here I am, about to hurt her...:, he thought.

"Ugh!"

A grunt from his left took him from his inside battle with his conscience.

" Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you....", said the guy as he plopped himself on the stool next to Jasper.

"Just having a very trying day", he further explained.

"Aren't we all....", Jasper replied.

" Otherwise, we won't be sitting here in the middle of the day and drinking scotch, while the rest of the world are rushing with their busy lives", he said with a huff.

The stranger laughed.

"You do have a point there... I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen", he introduced himself.

" I'm Jasper Whitlock", Jasper said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Edward took his hand and beamed.

Suddenly, a tiny light came through the bar as the main door opened, indicating a patron's arrival. Both men turned towards the door.......

"Bella!"

They both called.

Surprised, they look at each other and again said in unison--" You know her?"

At the same time, they heard a loud gasp coming from the girl they just called. Both gentlemen turned their attention to her. Both with questioning eyes. But even before they can utter a single word, the girl went straight down the floor fainting……….

****


	2. Chapter 2:The Friend

THE FRIEND

" Black dress--checked, black heels, shined--checked, borrowed purse from Alice--checked, eye brows plucked-- painfully checked, legs waxed-- again, painfully checked....."

Bella silently checked her date prep list in her head as she climbed up the stairs of the student low-cost housing building where Alice and her shared a studio apartment.

Propping her backpack on her right shoulder, Bella tried to reach for her cellphone on her back pocket as she felt it vibrating, indicating an incoming call. She checked her screen and smiled.

" Hi Jake!" She greeted the caller with enthusiasm.

"Oh Hi Bells! Just checking in if we're still okay for tonight?", Jacob asked.

" Sure! I won't miss seeing you buddy! It seems like ages since I last saw you…….unless, you have other plans..." Bella asked, now feeling uneasy.

" Of course not! I really want to see you too Bells! I've missed you. I haven't seen you since Charlie's......", he paused awkwardly .

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to dampen the mood...." he apologized.

" Hey, it's okay, its been what, almost two years? Everyone has to move on." she said faking a memory lapse.

The truth is, Bella missed her Dad every single day. She talks to his picture often before she goes to sleep, telling him about her day. Alice said that she should stop because it's making her more depressed but she just can't. Until now, everything still seems unreal. Maybe that is also the reason why she haven't visited Forks since she left for University. Coming home will just make everything real, and she's still not ready to face it. To face her anger.

" Okay.... don't forget its a dress and tie event, so put on your knock-out dress, I have to impress my friends. I fucking boasted that I know the prettiest girl here in New York and I'm bringing her as my date, so you better clean up well!", he teased.

" Ha!ha!", Bella rolled her eyes.

" You better not made a wager on that, because I won't lend you money! Who are these people anyways?"

" Oh, they're agents and publicists, all those marketing peeps. It's actually a 'getting to know and be hired' party for people in my line of work, so yeah, I have to make an appearance and see if I can get myself a gig. After that we can leave and have a quiet dinner. You know, try to catch up...", Jacob explained.

" I can't believe I hear you say ' my line of work'", Bella imitated his voice.

" Jacob, you're seventeen, you're supposed to be in school..."

" Well, things happened. Anyways, I'm just saving money for University because, unlike you, I'm not scholarship worthy. Besides, I'm really enjoying it, with all the attention and what not! ", he exclaimed.

Bella laughed. " Okay, okay, I'll get off your back. For now. I'm in front of my door now, so I'll see you later at 7?

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 7",

"Bye"

"Bye buddy!", Bella said as she unlocked her door.

She was still smiling as she put her backpack on her desk. Bella's mind started to wander towards Jacob.

" I wonder what he looks like now?", she thought.

Granted that his face is everywhere nowadays due to the Levi's print ad gig, she still cannot believe that _that_ hot piece of male donning only very tight jeans off the big billboard in Manhattan, is the same kid that she knew since she was five years old.

Jacob has always been her number one fan. He would follow her everywhere and would do anything she asked. When they were kids, it was cute and funny, but as they grew towards their teens, Bella noticed that for Jacob, it's more than just friendship. At first, she blamed it to male adolescent hormones and considered his crush on her as 'sweet'. But as Jacob became more obvious of his attraction to her, she started distancing herself from him. She barely saw him during her last two years in highschool and the last time they saw and actually spoke to each other, they were both preoccupied with more important things.

But here they are, two years after _that_ incident, they are going out on a date for the first time.

" It's long overdue", Alice have said.

Alice is Bella's best friend. They've known each other since middle school, when the Cullens arrived in Forks from Chicago, giving the small town their one and only on call physician. Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme, brought their two kids to Forks, when Esme inherited a big piece of land from her grandparents as well as a couple of business establishments in Port Angeles, the closest city to Forks, with "real shops and boutiques", as Alice reiterated. At first, they were supposed to stay short-term, just enough time to dispose the properties. To the town's delight, Esme experienced a big blast from the past and encouraged her husband to permanently relocate to Forks. Since Dr. Carlisle rarely objects his wife and loves the slower pace that Forks offered, the family permanently relocated to one of the wettest town in continental U.S.

At first their son and daughter were not happy about it. They were both used to busy and lively neighborhoods, unlike Forks wherein it seems like everyone goes to sleep at 5. Aside from that, because there's nothing much to do, people tend to be nosy. Charlie used to say that if you belch on the cafe after a hearty breakfast, by the time the waitress give you your bill, Eric already printed it on his tiny Forks Forum for that day's publication. Because of that, it is also one of the safest towns, or so Bella thought...........

Getting her self out of dreamland, Bella shook her head and went to check the fridge for messages.

_Bella,_

_Be sure to use the home facial kit I gave you before your date. It will give a natural rosy look on your face that Jacob would surely drool over! I'm so excited for you girl! It's about time to sell yourself towards the opposite sex and what's more exciting then to start with a model with rock hard abs!!!!!!! Make sure to TELL ME EVERYTHING after!_

_Ali_

_P.S. Someone called about a job inquiry you made. Can't really remember the name of the guy but he sounds cute and he wants you to come for an interview. Said the agency forwarded your resume to them and they are interested. He said to call the agency for details. Hey, didn't know you were looking for a job, or are these one of your pissed off episodes after Mike tried to grope you again while serving coffee to customers? Just kidding , NOT:)_

_Bro called as well, seems he needs a shoulder to cry on. Since he knows I'll kick his ass and rub it in his face, he called looking for you. Goodluck with that._

_Luv yah!_

The moment Bella read the message about Edward, she forgot everything else.

Edward Cullen. Alice's older brother, and Bella's long time secret love. Bella is Edward's Jacob. Fortunately, unlike Jacob, Bella has been great in disguising her real feelings in the form of friendly banter and annoyance with Edward, that until now, have no clue about her real feelings towards him. No one knew that Bella literally worships the Cullen boy wonder; not even Alice.

For Bella, Edward is the perfect epitome of perfection. Whatever flaws or wrong decisions he made are always because of some outside influence or distraction, not because of his own weakness or plain stupidity. He can do no wrong. He is so perfect in Bella's eyes that she's always worried that he'll notice. That others will notice. That's why, as her feelings towards him got stronger as they got older, Bella began acting as one of his buddies, one of his boys, in order to mask what she really felt inside. And Edward being the perfect guy that he is, embraced Bella as his right hand gal, trusting her with every detail of his life, even things that he doesn't even tell his closest male friends. For Bella, that was enough. Enough for her to know that among all his friends Edward treasured her the most.

At one point, she thought that Esme might have noticed when she barely made it to the door before she broke down and cried when Edward informed her that he's coming home for thanksgiving with his girlfriend from University. At that point she knew that she's not number one in his list anymore. She knew that it's serious because Edward never brought a girl home, something that gave her hope.

She was proud that she's the only non-Cullen girl that Edward brought home and introduced to his parents, not minding the real reason that she actually needed medical attention that time because Alice practically knock the air out of her when she hit her with a softball while the Cullen siblings were playing at their yard as Bella was walking towards their door to drop off the basket of cookies that her grandma baked.

It gave her comfort that his relationships in highschool are all too shallow to require meeting the parents until that point. To make it even worst, that girl is the same reason why, since that time on, Edward spent less and less time with Bella. Although he always refer to her as his best friend, now, he only remembers her when he needs something or when he's down. Yes, he does call and check on her from time to time, but gone were the days wherein they would just hang out and do nothing or talk and talk about nonsense.

And Bella, being a masochist in love, she treasured those moments wherein he would open up to her about his relationship, telling her that although Victoria can be a bitch sometimes, she's really nice and that his family don't get it and its only her, his best friend Bella, who understand. Sticking to her role as the good 'ol friend, Bella would remain quiet and would pat or hug him as he complained about everyone and everything going against his relationship with Victoria, eventhough Bella know for a fact that Victoria is only nice to her when Edward is around and she would usually snicker or give nasty indirect comments about her to Edward's other friends.

Shaking that memory aside, Bella dialed Edward's number.

The phone rang on the other side. By the third ring, someone from the other line picked up the phone.

"Elloooowww", Edward mumbled.

" Edward, is that you? Are you okay, did I wake you up?", Bella asked.

" Behlaaahhhh! My sweeet little behlaaahhhhh, I missed you!", he slurred.

" You're drunk, what's going on?"

" Oh nothing, just caught Victoria with James, so we're over"

Edward said nonchalantly and he started laughing.

" I fucking caught them Bella, right in the middle of it and I just stood there. I'm such a looser. I should have listened to Alice. To you. I know you don't like her although you're not as brutal as my little pixie. I should have followed my instinct. I knew that something's going on but I tried to ignore it because he's my fucking friend, MY FUCKING FRIEND! Edward shouted.

He then threw the phone across the room and the line went dead.

" Edward? Edward! Shit!"

Bella called again but the line was busy.

There was a slight elation when she heard that Edward and Victoria are done but it was short-lived because her concern for Edward won over.

She then grabbed her wallet and keys.

On her way to the door, she called Jacob and got his voicemail

" Hey Jake, it's Bella. You see, I got an emergency so I can't make it tonight. I'm really sorry. something came up.........school related....have to take care of it by tonight...", she lied easily.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow? Let me know. Sorry again"

And then she hanged-up, all the excitement for the date forgotten. Now her focus is Edward and how to get to his apartment as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3:Crossing The Line

CROSSING THE LINE

"Umf!"

Bella tried to catch herself before she trip her own right foot with her left. This is the day wherein she wished she's more agile and fit but those two words are the least you would expect of her.

Standing 5"4', with a slender bone structure, Bella is anything but 'smoking hot', although a lot of Edward's friends tend to disagree. With her expressive almost almond-shaped brown eyes that pierced through you as if she knows your soul; perfect feminine nose and proportioned lips, not to mention her God-send flawless skin, Bella can turn a guy's head whenever she passed even in grub clothing.

To Edward's delight, Bella seemed to be oblivious to all of these and always thought about her self as plain and boyish, not the girly sexy type that guys like Edward would go for. If only she knew that Edward lost most of his friends because he tried to threaten or even fight them whenever they would make a malicious remark about her and for those who have stayed, they learned not to cross the line with Bella if they want to be friends with him.

"Almost there…" Bella murmured as she put her phone back to her back pocket. She's been calling Edward for the past hour and a half since she left her building, with no success.

"If I was Alice, I would have been here an hour earlier!" she inwardly complained as she managed a couple more steps toward Edward's building thinking about an earlier incident.

_When Bella got out of her building, she was relieved to see that there was a taxi parking on the curb. As soon as she got on the side of the back door, the cab moved forward from where she's standing. When she turned her head towards her right to see what's going on, Bella saw a girl smiling as she raised her hand to hail the cab, Bella's cab!_

"_Hey wait, I saw you first", she shouted as she ran following the moving cab._

_The girl was already opening the door when she looked up and smirked at her, She was wearing a short skirt with a matching halter top and knee-high black stiletto boots._

"_Sorry miss, but he moved towards me", the girl replied eyeing her up and down with a fake smile and indifference_.

_She was about to argue that she really need to get this cab, that it's an emergency, when the driver himself said that he didn't saw her and that he's stopping for the lady and not her. Although she's quite sure that he saw her first approaching his cab, Bella dropped the argument and turned around towards the direction of the subway, hoping that a miracle will happen and she'll actually get a cab before reaching there._

Lucky, she's not. Bella thought as she entered Edward's building.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Bella, nice to see you again, it's been awhile", Sam, the concierge, greeted Bella staring at her ass from behind as she passed him.

What Bella lacked on the rack, surely compensated from behind. An asset that she's surely aware but profusely refused to acknowledge although she unconsciously accentuates the asset by sticking to skinny jeans all the time, especially when she reached New York and everyone seems so nonchalant of expressing their admiration towards it, may it be male or female. Alice encouraged her more by pointing out that being a girl, it is just normal to have a weak link when it comes to the opposite sex. That it's just normal to succumb to male chauvinistic tendencies, to make her feel feminine from time to time. She would just shrugged it off but silently praise Alice for reading her so well. Shallow, yes, but it keeps her from being too damned depressed. If Edward can't notice her, at least she knows others notice her ass.

Bella knew Sam was ogling her from behind but ignored him and went straight to the elevators, up to Edwards floor.

" Edward?" she called as she unlocked the door.

Edward gave Bella her own key to the apartment, the first day she moved to New York. Something that Victoria was not happy about which also cost Edward a necklace and a lie that the key was for his sister Alice, and of course since Bella is 'family', she get to use it as well. Although not totally convinced, Victoria dropped her insistence of getting her own key the moment Edward showed him the necklace from Tiffany's

If you want to make Victoria happy, give her expensive stuff, she'll get over it as quickly as lightning, something that Edward knew and used it to his advantage when he wants her to shut up.

Bella once teased Edward why he's holding off Victoria for they basically live together since he's always at her place. She knew that Victoria already tried to get Edward to move in with her.

Edward would smile and tell her that he liked his neighborhood for it's close to both Victoria and her and Alice, plus, he doesn't like all the fuss that comes with moving.

Although those reasons are plausible, Bella knew that it's not the real reason. She knew Edward long enough that she knows that this is Edward's way of telling Victoria that he's still not ready, that he still value his independence and being single, that not even Victoria can tell him to cut it.

This is also the reason why he always go home after 'spending the night' at Victoria's place, or he always make sure that they don't spend the night at his place. After more than a year of being together, one would think that Victoria would notice, but nah, either she ignores it or is just too blinded with all the expensive stuff that Edward gives her.

Besides, the only reason that Victoria doesn't impose on moving in with Edward is because her condo is actually on a better part of New York than Edwards and of course, she doesn't want to loose her connections with the high society.

Edward's apartment, although not in the slums of New York, is hardly where the rich New Yorkers live. A fact that Edward holds on to, that's why he refused to move even if he can afford a place twice the size of Victoria's. With an estate left by his grandfather on his and Alice's name after he passed away during Edward's senior year in Highschool, both he and Alice can live comfortably without worrying about money.

"Mmm here……."

Bella heard the slurred murmur from Edward's bedroom. She carefully navigated herself towards the room, avoiding books, and broken glasses on the floor. Edward surely had his throwing marathon earlier. Who wouldn't though? James was his best friend.

Although, she really doesn't know him for Edward met him in University, she heard enough stories from Edward that she knew that Edward truthfully value this guy's friendship even though she found him a little bit too touchy when they were first introduced. She just, however, attributed it to her not being used to touchy feely guys except Edward. Come to think of it, she's basically just exposed to two Y-chromosomes outside her family – Edward and Jacob, and Jacob was too conscious and star struck to even try to hold her hand when they were younger.

"What the….." she eyed the room in disbelief as she opened the door to assess the damage. There were clothes everywhere. All the books, CD and DVD shelves are empty, its contents lying all over the floor. There were beer cans and bottles of scotch, rum and a lot more she don't even recognized or tend to read. There's also this foul smell somewhere in the room.

When her eyes reached Edward's, he was smiling like a goofball on the floor with his back leaning on the side of the bed.

" Hi brown eyes, hick! I think I have a hiccup, hick! And I think I'm going to…….. puke!........."

He said with dreamy eyes but before Bella can move from where she is, those dreamy eyes bulged and out came a foul smelling puke from Edward.

"……..again!" he said laughing.

"Edward, what did you do to yourself"

"Sorry"

"Get up! You need to get into the shower. I feel bad about this but right now, I just want to hack you from behind the head! You idiot…..doing all this for a girl."

" If you want to kill your self from alcohol poisoning, try not to leave a message for me next time. I don't want to call your family and let them know what their idiot son did! Gosh, you're doing this for a girl? Haven't I hit you enough in the head all this years?" Bella rampaged as she tried to drag him up and push him towards the bathroom door while avoiding the puke to get to her own clothing.

Edward stood up clumsily. At 6"1', he easily towers Bella but even with his cloud induced alcohol brain, he can clearly see the rage in Bella's eyes……

_those beautiful eyes_.........

Edward slowly ran his fingers through his dark bronze hair, a habit that he does whenever he's thinking, uneasy, uncomfortable, or just about anything. It is also a habit that Bella caught after years of constant togetherness prior Victoria.

"Sorry" he apologized again.

" I don't need your apology. What I need from you right now is to get your butt into the shower and try to sober your self up. While you're in there, also try to get the puke smell off you", Bella said maintaining an angry demeanor although Edward noticed a slight smirk.

Edward gave her a mock salute

"Yes ma'am!"

And off he swaggered into the bathroom.

Bella can't help but laugh as the bathroom door closed. Even drank, Edward can still make lethal drinking and puking look sexy.

Bella was done cleaning the puke-infested area by the time Edward emerged from the shower.

" Where's your air sanitizer. I think you need something stronger than just air freshener to get this smell……….off" Bella's word faded as she saw Edward walking towards the bed with just his black boxers.

" It's on the left cabinet where you got the mop" he mumbled while he was busy toweling his wet hair.

Edward missed that funny moment wherein Bella's mouth hanged open as she watched him approach the bed as if in slow motion. Yes, she have seen guys in boxers before, not in person though and definitely not Edward. She slowly lowered her sight towards that area and she started screaming at her self to stop staring but she just can't keep her eyes off the bulginess. Suddenly, her mind started having green lights and Bella started imagining things that she herself is not even capable of initiating towards the opposite sex.

"……..you don't have to do all this" those were the only words that she caught of what Edward was saying who is now sitting on the side of his bed, opening a new can of beer from his nightstand

"Edwaaard!" she exaggerated.

"Bella" he looked at her, now with an empty defeated voice.

After a silent staring battle, Bella sighed and went to the bed and sat on the same side closer to the foot of the bed. She raised her hand towards Edward as he gave her a can of beer he just opened and he opened another one for himself.

" Now shoot." Bella said, urging Edward to talk.

Now it was Edward's turn to sigh.

"There' really nothing to tell. I saw them in the act of having sex. I went to Victoria's to get some stuff I left. I thought she would still be at work because she said she'd be home pretty late because of a gala she needs to attend with her boss, so I used my key. I guess I was pretty quiet because none of them heard me. And when I saw them, it was just like an out of body experience. I cannot move or talk; I just stood there. I didn't even think I was breathing because I felt so dizzy after James saw me and started screaming fuck!"

"And….." Bella prodded.

"And then I just went to the closet, got the stuff I came in for and left"

"And Victoria?"

"I don't know, I barely even noticed what's going on after that initial shock"

Suddenly, the room was quiet.

"Well at least now you believe me that you have a ninja like stealth footsteps that even ants cannot hear" Bella said seriously.

Edward looked at her blankly and after deciphering her comment, burst out laughing.

Bella giggled. She was still giggling when she noticed that hers is the only sound she can hear.

She slowly raised her head and saw Edward staring at her intently. She got caught on those deep green eyes and stared back. As she lowered her sight towards his lips, Edwards open his mouth just a little to let his tongue out and nip his upper lip. Bella unconsciously follow the action and returned her sight towards Edward's eyes. This time his gaze is not just intense but also laced with want. She felt naked by his blazing gaze that made her look down lower,

Wrong.

Bella was inwardly drooling as she followed the muscular ripple of Edwards lean torso from neck down. She slowly made her hands into a fist, trying to stop herself from touching his chest to know how it feels to touch those soft hairs forming there as well as those sticking out from his boxers that seems to form a V.

Bella's attention was brought back to reality a she heard a groan. At first she thought that she made the sound and she can feel her cheeks getting crimson red as Edward reached her chin with his index finger and slowly raised her head to look at him.

"When you do that……" he said

Bella just looked at him and nip her lips with her tongue. Edward groaned hard and before she can even react attacked her lips with his as he launched forward and held the back of her head with his left hand while trying to press her body to his with his right hand while kissing her deeply.

Bella was too shocked to react that at first she just sat there frozen while Edward was trying to coax her mouth to allow him entry. The moment Edward groaned the third time as he pushed his tongue against Bella's lips Bella relaxed and opened her mouth. They both groaned in unison at the first taste of tongue to tongue.


	4. Chapter 4:The Night

THE NIGHT

Bella opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times as the sunrays hit her vision. She rubbed her eyes and abruptly stopped when she remembered where she was. A smile slowly surfaced as she tried to turn inch by inch towards the other side of the bed while holding on to the navy blue blanket to cover her naked torso.

It was empty.

She then touched the surface to check if it was still warm.

It's not. And she can't even see his head print on his pillow anymore. Edward must have risen pretty early.

She then looked up at the side table to check the time and was surprised to learn that it was already 10:30.

"He must already be at work", she said out loud to no one.

Thank goodness that her finals were finished yesterday. If not, she'll be in trouble. But Bella would exchange all her good grades for last night, she giggled as she turned to lie down on her back and fondly remembered last night's events while twirling a piece of her hair with her right index finger.

_They have been kissing and playing tongue war for what have felt like hours but it's only been minutes. Both of them pressing the other as close to their body as possible. Both moaning, each time the other's hand caresses a new spot of their over-excited body._

_When finally, they cannot keep it longer before they both suffer from a hypoxic attack, they slowly withdrew and looked at each other deeply, hands still clinging on to each other's body, as if they both don't want to loose the connection._

_At first, Bella thought that Edward changed his mind and she got worried. It seems that it reflected on her face for the moment she thought about it, Edward's expression change to that of worry as well._

" _Are you okay?" he asked, while tucking her hair behind her ears._

_She slowly lowered her gaze and smiled, "I should ask you that"._

_Again, he lifted her chin with his index finger. As Edward's face appeared on Bella's line of vision, gone we're the look of emptiness and hurt that was there just earlier when she arrived. Edward was smiling sensually with his eyes full of anticipation._

" _I've never been better"_

_And then there was silence._

_A staring contest ensues._

_Bella was about to say something when Edward put his finger on her lips indicating her to keep quiet._

_Shaking his head, he said "Shhhh……I don't want to be logical right now, I just want to know if you want this?"_

_Bella looked at him as he slowly lowered his finger from her lips. She is torn between pushing the topic about Victoria and his heartbreak or if she's willing to go with the flow right now and do what her body is telling her to do._

"_Do you?" she asked._

_Edward smiled and slowly pulled her towards him. She was basically sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly kissed her forehead…..then her nose………. and as he opened his mouth to kiss her on the lips, Bella pressed her body and her tongue towards Edward and all the frenzy started all over again._

_Then, she felt Edward slightly pushing her back._

"_Does that answer your question?"_

_Bella smiled_

"_Yes………..and yes"_

_While a similar smile appeared on Edward's face, Bella became bold as she firmly pulled Edward's head towards her and kiss him senselessly._

_When kissing, nipping and tongue duel was not enough anymore; Edward's hands started descending towards her side as he slowly nibbled her neck. Bella felt wetness down under when Edward tongued her ear and sucked on it._

_Bella shivered while Edward moaned. He then showered her neck with wet kisses while Bella strained hers to give Edward unprecedented access from one collarbone to the other, and back to her mouth again._

_Edward started squeezing her underside gently, feeling the side of her breast with one hand while cradling her head with the other to maintain access to both her neck and mouth. All the time, Bella kept on tugging his hair and pressing his head more firmly towards her._

_When Bella felt Edward's hand slowly sliding up under her shirt she abruptly stopped. All of a sudden, she realized that THIS is really going to happen if she allows it._

_Does she really want this?_

_Edward stopped for a moment and looked at her with questioning eyes, one hand under her shirt cradling the underside of her breast, the other behind her neck steadying her head. He slowly dropped his hands to her waist._

"_Allow me" Bella smiled._

_She slowly got the hem of her shirt and lifted it off her head._

_Edward chuckled. As soon as Bella tossed her shirt to the floor, Edward flipped them over._

_Bella is now lying flat on the bed with Edward straddling and hovering over her. He took a small strand of hair away from her face and scanned her slowly from head to toe as if he's trying to etch her into his memory._

"_Stop that." She said consciously._

"_Stop what."_

"_You know what, you perv!" she answered smiling shyly._

_Edward laughed hard and started tickling her. When Edward's finger grazed the underside of her breast, under her bra, they both felt the flaming electricity again. Simultaneously, they both pulled each other into another searing kiss._

_Bella felt tingly all the way from breast down to her panties when she felt Edward's hand cupping her breast._

_Edward made a loud moan and she felt him bulged and stiffened. She lifted her back off the bed so that Edward can unclasp her bra._

_Once the bra was out of the way, Edward started descending to his new target. The moment his mouth touched her breast, Bella couldn't help but rub herself to him. While Edward took his time in exploring Bella's breasts, they also found a rhythm of dry pleasure, rubbing each other as closely as their body can let them with her pants and his boxers still on._

_The room stood still as Edward licked, sucked and nipped each breast, playing with her areola with his tongue and mouth. All you can hear are moans and heavy breathing from both of them_

"_Ahhh……God…….Ed….wardddd……. "_

"_What do you want?" Edward murmured as he slowly tugged on her left nipple._

"_Uhhhggg……..God….moooore….ahhhhhh…"_

_Without releasing contact with her breast, Edward stopped humping and slowly brought his hand down. Bella moaned in protest but Edward hushed her by sucking on her right breast and squeezing on her left. Bella was now writhing in ecstasy._

_Edward unbuttoned her jeans and slowly opened the zipper down. He then cupped her there._

"_Oh my God!" Bella screamed, still with her eyes closed, but she started to reach for Edward's hand._

"_Edward released her nipple. "It's okay, let me give you that release, baby." He said as he slowly rubbed his fingers to her mound through her panties._

"_God, you're soaked…"_

_Edward maintained a steady rhythm; all the time Bella making ohhh and ahhhhh sounds while Edward watched her intently. He is already in pain but watching Bella building into the final climax was so satisfying and erotic that he basically forgot about his own need for release._

_When Edward felt that she is coming closer, his hand moved faster……._

" _Oh Edward, can't………take……..ugg……it……", Bella writhed._

"_Let go, baby, let it go" he said, fingers getting faster and deeper every minute._

_Not long after, Bella finally got her release as she lifted her buttocks off the bed. Edward also felt his cum jotting out as he saw Bella reached her climax._

_Not even finished coming down from orgasmic bliss, Edward took Bella's mouth into his and started tonguing her again. He can feel Bella smiling underneath his mouth. Then he felt her hands tugging his boxers off._

_Taking it as a sign, he slowly lifted himself off her and tugged his underwear down until he was able to take it off his legs and kicked it somewhere. He then hooked his fingers unto Bella's underwear and slowly tugged it down together with her jeans until Bella herself kicked it off her as well._

_All these were accomplished without taking their mouths and their tongues off each other's throat._

_He slowly positioned himself between Bella and rubbed himself on her as he supported his weight so as not to squish her._

_Skin to skin, the electricity between them heightened tenfold_

_When Bella cannot take the rubbing anymore, she slowly run her hand down his navel and squeezed him tightly as she reached her goal. Edward moaned loudly, whose now sucking her neck._

" _Are you ready? This might hurt." he asked concerned._

_Bella looked down. Edward groaned._

" _Would it be okay, it seems………"_

"_It will be, but.."_

"_Then yes." Bella interrupted him before he or she changes his or her mind._

_Edward smiled and slowly kissed her gently. As his tongue entered Bella's mouth, she felt him at her entrance._

_He groaned as his tip touched her. Inch by inch, Edward entered her. Bella felt a tiny tinged of pain; at the same time, Edward slowly withdrew and just as she though he will loose contact, he plunged on her again, this time a little stronger than before._

_Edward kept on repeating the rhythm creating friction on her walls. Pain started to become something else. Unconsciously, Bella raised both her legs and wrapped it around Edward's waist. This new position sent both of them to a higher level of sensory overdrive!_

"_Baby, you felt so good! So tight, yet so gooood!" Edward murmured as he continued to hump her._

"_Edward, there…arrrghhh…."_

_They continue to say things to each other, each complementing and directing each other to give themselves the most pleasure they can get._

"_I'm almost there baby, come with me!"_

" _Edward!"_

"_There….come with me" Edward smiled as he flicked and rubbed her while making his thrust more pronounced than ever._

_Bella is on the verge of climax as Edward. Not knowing what to do, she tugged on the sheets as her other hand grabbed Edward's head for a final kiss as both of them climaxed at the same time._

_Edward rested his head on her neck as she tugged on a chunk of his hair as they both rode towards ecstasy._

_Then there was silence._

_Again._

Bella tugged her ponytail as she looked for her wallet and keys. The room has been tidied up, the sheets drawn and tucked.

She made her way to Edward's kitchen, taking an apple and an orange juice as she looked for her cell. She remembered placing it on the kitchen counter when she slowly crawled off the bed in the middle of the night due to a rumbling stomach.

_Shortly after their lovemaking, they both fell into a silent slumber. But at close to midnight, Bella's stomach started protesting. To avoid waking up Edward with her rumbling tummy, she opted to go to the kitchen and get some food for herself._

_Smiling, she got one of his over-sized shirt and put it on. taking her cell, she silently checked for messages as she took a last glance on a sleeping Edward before discreetly closing the door._

_He looked so peaceful and content and that made Bella's heart jumped up and down._

_" Hi Bells, got your message. Sorry to hear about your school crisis. I hope everything is okay. Anyways, don't worry about tonight but if you can, come and meet me tomorrow at my hotel. I don't have anything and will more likely stay indoors until something comes up. I think i'll be too hang-overed to go anywhere else tomorrow anyways since you won't be there to keep me company tonight but.... yeah.... give me a call later or tomorrow."_

_For a quick second, Bella felt guilty, but then she remembered that Jacob is still a minor and supposedly not allowed to digest alcohol as yet. She contemplated on calling him but guilt overcame her and she decided to do it later. Besides she's not sure what's going to happen when Edward wakes up, maybe they're going out, or talk, or maybe............._

_"uurgh, stop thinking!!!" she scolded herself._

_To keep herself distracted, she watched TV at the kitchen while finishing a pizza slice she heated up hurriedly. When she was done, she slowly crawled her way back under Edward's arms._

_"Mmmmm...you smell like pizza..."_

_" You hungry?"_

_"Hungry for you...."_

_" Eewwww...you're so cheezy! Hungry for you..." she immitated_

_Edward laughed and started kissing her shoulder. She felt him getting larger on her lower back. Bella turned her head towards Edward._

_The moment they kissed, everything was forgotten._


	5. Chapter 5:The Aftermath

THE AFTERMATH

Edward cannot concentrate. He's been reading the same report three times in a row, and still hasn't understood a single thing. His mind kept on wandering to those beautiful legs and robust butt that belong to the girl he left sleeping on her stomach peacefully on his bed.

Edward smiled.

"What's funny?" Emmett, one of the junior associates of the finance team asked as he poked his head through the door. His booming voice, rattled him from his reverie and Emmett laughed loudly.

"What the fuck…….." he screeched.

"What are you doing at my door? Aren't you supposed to be looking into accounts or something?"

"Well, I am but you see, I handed this report to my boss like……what…. 2 hours ago?; and I still haven't received it back; so I went to check if my boss is actually doing _his _job. For the last hour I've been passing his door and he's still reading the damn report! Either he lost his ability to read or he's been staring at a leggy picture there. Because the last time I saw that expression, I'm sure as hell there were long legs and firm butt involved!" Emmet whispered as if gossiping but with a glint of mischief on his eyes.

Edward reddened as he heard the last part of Emmett's sentence.

" Oh God, I'm right! Fuck, I'm a freaking genius!"

"Shut up and close the door." Edward hissed

"Who is it?" Emmett asked as he closed the door.

"Don't tell me it's Victoria because I'll know you're lying"

"No its not. We're kinda broken up……I think?" Edward confided.

"What do you mean I think? Either you broke up or not"

"Well I know it's over but this morning on my way here, I got a phone call from her. I didn't know it was her because for some reason the number was blocked and I didn't thought that after yesterday…."

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Emmet interrogated.

" I caught her…"

" With James." Emmett finished.

" How did you know?" Edward asked confused.

" I dunno. Just my chemistry radar in play. The first time I saw both of them, I thought Victoria was his girl not yours" Emmett explained.

" Well, she is now."

" How are you doin?"

"I'm fine. I'm angry at him more because he was my friend, but with Victoria……. I guess I know deep inside that it was not meant to be, I was just too stubborn to admit that my family was right." Edward sighed.

" Anyways, she called and she told me to meet her later tonight at the cafe. I didn't even have the chance to say anything because she hang up on me."

After a moment of silence, Emmett said that he should go.

" You think so?" Edward asked.

" Yeah man. For closure. That's what a decent man should do even if she basically poohed on your head because let as be truthful here, you also used her although not as blatant as she used you." Emmett concluded as if he was solving a crime

Edward cringed as he heard Emmett's words.

He did use Victoria to ease his own pain, his own cravings. The worst part is, he knew it but he didn't stop. Meeting at the café is a go then.

" How did you become so smart when it comes to relationships?"

" I'm the love guru, baby!" He boomed.

Edward laughed. He was about to go back to the report when Emmett interrupted.

" Hey, you cannot put me out after I gave you my service! SPILL!"

" What?"

" Who's the girl?"

Without saying, Edward knew that he was asking about the girl that made him smile.

"I slept with Bella"

Emmett was silent.

"Now, you don't have anything to say" Edward said, exasperated.

" I dunno man. She's your friend. It's hard enough to have a relationship, more so with one who is your closest friend. Dude, she knows all about your darkest secret and stuff. How are you going to handle that?" He solemnly replied.

"I know. I'm so confused. Everything is so tangled up now. I'm not even sure what she wants." Edward said, worried.

" Well it might just be a one night stand. You were vulnerable. She sympathized for you. You both got horny. We're there alcohol involved?"

"Yes, why?"

" Well, you can always use that excuse if you think she don't want to pursue this. Wait, do you want to pursue it?

Edward got caught with the question. Does he want to pursue it?

" I dunno." Edward admitted after awhile.

" Well, it's understandable, you just got out of a relationship, besides, knowing Bella, I think she'll think that you're just using her as a second fiddle or worst trying to make her feel better just because last night happened. The best way to deal with this is to first figure out where each of you stood after last night, and then you can both decide. But damn, that would be a very awkward conversation." Emmett decided.

" Tell me about it" Edward agreed, but as he pondered on Emmett's analysis, he got more nervous about meeting Bella again. He is not sure if they would want the same thing. What if they don't? Is it the end of the friendship?

"_SHIT! I should have been more logical last night. It's all my fault!"_ He inwardly berated himself.

" Dude, are you done with it?" Emmett asked, pointing at the report.

" Just do what you need to do, I'll check on it tomorrow before the board meeting"

" If you say so." Emmett said as he took the report and stepped out of his office. On his way to his cubicle he heard him barked at Ben.

" Hey Ben, pay up! You owe me a hundred. Chief ended it."

" The asshole made a bet on my relationship!" Edward mubled as he heard Emmett.

"Hey boss," he called out. "Lunch is on me today" Emmett winked before he sat on his chair. Ben just shook his head as he handed Emmet a hundred dollar bill.

Edward put his attention to his computer screen; this time trying to focus to actually do some work. As the head of the finance team and a senior financial analyst of the company his grandfather left him and Alice, he aimed to proved to the veterans of the company that he is capable of keeping this company together. He wanted to learn the slopes of the business so as when he graduated, instead of incurring a seat in the Board of Directors, he opted to stay as part of the junior management by heading the finance department as a senior analyst.

Aro, the appointed CEO by his grandfather offered him the Chief Operating Officer position to prepare him for company leadership, but he declined. Having a degree in Business and Finance, he claimed that he could mostly take advantage of his degree by staying on his current position besides; he is not yet ready to take on such a responsibility. Aro, bless his soul, reluctantly obliged but insisted that he should seat on the board meetings because in truth, he now owns the biggest share of the company even if Aro is there to protect his interest. As Aro said, it is his right, he should be proud of it. Although he thinks that there is nothing to be proud of something that was just handed on to you, he agreed to be present during those meetings.

Not even half an hour past, he again started daydreaming about Bella.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone, he was called to Aro's office.

The meeting went longer than expected that he didn't even managed to get lunch with Emmett. By the time he got out of Aro's office, it was already close to half past three. Still he was not hungry. All he can think about was Bella. He can't even fathom, how he endured that meeting with potential clients without screwing it all because frankly, his mind was somewhere else. How he managed to secure the account, he doesn't really know, although Aro kept on giving him query glances, he didn't asked him anything as he stood up to leave his office after the clients left."

Taking himself out of his misery, he picked up the phone and started dialing his home number. After a couple of rings, it went straight to his voicemail.

Looking at the time, he decided that she must have gone back to her apartment or went to class although he was quite sure that yesterday was her last day of finals. That is even one of the reasons why he didn't call her right away instead, he waited until she's done class before calling her.

Taking his chances, he dialed Bella and Alice's landline……

"Hello" came the bubbly reply of his sister who sounded more like a song than a simple 'hello'.

'Oh, hi Alice, is Bella there?"

"Hello brother. You seldom call me and when I get hold of you, you don't even bother to ask how your only sister is?" Alice replied with mock annoyance.

Before he can answer, she started berating him about yesterday's phone call.

" And how are you? I came back yesterday with a disgruntled message for my friend, not me, my friend! I'm really hurt Edward, you open up to Bella but not to me. Sure, I don't like your choices but I care for you. I know that sometimes I hurt your feelings but someone has to open up your eyes. Bella keeps her mouth shut but its not going to help you in the future. But thank goodness, she actually had the guts to say no to your call and actually went out of her way to explore other things instead of just keeping herself in a bubble with your friendship. See, even Bella got tired of seeing how you're wasting your life with that bitch!" she rattled on.

"Wait, wait, explore things? What do you mean?"

" Well, she went out with Jake yesterday and they are meeting up again. Our baby is growing up. Actually realized that she's a girl!"

"Jacob?" Edward asked as he slowly closed his free hand into a fist.

" Well yes, Jacob! You do remember him, don't you?" Bella's childhood sweetheart who's all abs now. He came in last week……" answered Alice dreamily.

" He's not her childhood sweetheart" he gritted.

" Whatever. Anyway we all know he have the _hots _for Bella ever since and they are finally hooking up! I've never seen Bella so happy! Even with the finals, which usually made her emo, she's perfectly in cloud nine. She was actually nervous at first, but I told her, all she needs is practice. I guess, she took my advice to heart for she was basically beaming when I saw her today."

The moment Edward heard Alice's word, he gripped the phone so hard that his hand started to numb.

" Where is she?" he asked trying to control his temper.

" Well, at Jacob's I suppose. They're meeting at his hotel from what I gathered. But how about you, are you okay? You sounded bad yesterday. What did she do now?" Alice asked, suddenly worried.

" _I'm not okay! But for a whole different reason"_ he thought but instead of saying it loud, he said answered…

" I'm fine, Victoria and I broke up, and that's about it"

" Well, I know I should say I'm sorry but I'm not. It's about time. You want me to come?"

" No Alice, I'm really okay about it."

" Edward?" Alice hesitated.

" Yeah?"

"Mmmm, I know that Bella is your confidante but…….. I'm her friend too and I really haven't seen her this excited about a guy before. Try not to dampen her mood with your problems please. Be a good friend for her this time"

There was silence from both ends.

" I will." Edward replied and hanged up.


	6. Chapter 6:The Betrayal

THE BETRAYAL

"Bella!" came Jacob's cheery greeting as he opened his door and lifted Bella up and twirled her around.

"Put me down! People are looking" she whispered pretending to be miffed.

"What people? There's only that old lady with her poodle, besides can't I express my happiness of seeing my favorite girl after so long?"

" Well, if you put it that way…" Bella replied as she pretend to think.

Jacob put her down and closed the door behind them.

"So how was the school problem yesterday? Everything worked out?" he asked innocently as he went to the tiny fridge at the bottom of the enormous television.

Bella suddenly felt guilty.

"Mmm, yeah, everything turned out well. Alice says hi by the way" she replied laughing at the memory that happened earlier.

_She was just heading out after a quick change when she heard a squeal from the stairwell._

_"Bellaaaaaa!!!!!! Give me the deets!" Alice screamed as she ran towards her._

_Bella laughed. "Not now Alice, I'm on my way to meet Jacob."_

_"Mmm... can't wait that long huh? It's that good???" She said with raised eyebrow._

_Bella didn't bother to correct her. Although Alice was right that it was THAT good, she got the person wrong._

_Alice took her silence as an affirmation._

_"Wonderful" she squealed while making tiny claps simultaneously, at the same time jumping up and down like a crazy trampoline jumping pixie._

_Bella laughed._

_"Okay, shoooo... go now, don't want to hold you up for some more sexy times but you better tell me everything later!!!" Alice warned._

_Bella just turned around and shook her head, trying to figure out how she and Edward would open it up to Alice. Or would he want to?_

"What do you want, I have cola, orange juice and tiny bottles of liquor here." Jacob said wriggling his eyebrows at Bella, taking her out of her "trance".

"Jacob Black, you're still not allowed to have alcohol no matter how hunky you look now!"

" Oh come on Bells, you're not allowed either but I bet you've done it in Uni, and…. Wait the minute, did you just refer to me as a hunk?" he said teasing.

Bella turned red.

" You know what I mean…"

"Actually I don't" Jacob replied as he stared at her.

Bella started to fidget.

" So, great place you have here. You're totally big time now huh?" she said, changing the topic.

Jacob smiled and shook his head. He stood and went to Bella, giving her a cola, who's now seating on a sofa on the side of the bed near the window.

" Oh, this is not big time yet. You should have seen my friend's suite up stairs. The bedroom is separated from the living room and this room fits inside his bathroom! Now, that's what I can call big time!"

They both laughed.

" So Jacob, how are you doing? How's everyone in La Push?"

All of a sudden, Jacob's demeanor changed. His eyes, which were just glinting a while ago, are now voided with any emotions.

"I really don't know Bells. Like you, I left right after the funeral without knowing where to go. Luckily, the guy I hitchhiked with was going to L.A. We ended up sharing a place together and he introduced me to people up there which got me into the business. "

" So you have no contact with anyone back home?"

" Well, there was Seth and Leah. Leah actually sent a fan mail and my agent noticed the return address and gave it to me. Of course inside the letter was a separate letter from Seth telling me what a douche I am for leaving him behind" Jacob grinned.

"Oh Seth. He used to follow you around like a puppy"

"As I was to you"

Bella don't know how to reply. She knows that Jacob's words have a deeper meaning than that.

"Did you write back?" Bella asked, trying to change the topic once again.

"No, I don't know what to say so it's better not to say anything at all. How about you? Have you gone back since the funeral?"

"No. No contact whatsoever. The Cullens are looking after the house though. They also give me updates on what's going on. Alice is actually going home this weekend for the summer."

"Yeah, I remember her telling me. Aren't you coming?"

"No. I just can't. Not yet"

"I know what you mean."

"Did the Cullens said anything about the case?" Jacob hesitated.

"Well, they still don't know who did it Jake. They still think that whoever they are, they were just passing through. Unfortunately, our dads were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Bella answered.

_Billy Black and Charlie Swan were just going back from weekend fishing when apparently they caught a group of guys trying to get into Fork's Jewellers. As the Chief of Police and head of the Quileute tribe down at the res both men felt it was their duty to nab these burglars even if their weapons only consisted of a fishing rod, a bait and a Swiss knife. Unfortunately, the burglars didn't come unprepared. Thinking that there was only one, both men tried to get the fellow's attention by calling his arrest. Unfortunately, they didn't hear someone coming from the other side, out of their view. With just two gunshots, both the Chief of Police and tribal head lay on the sidewalk face down, each with a gun shot wound on the head. The case remains unsolved._

_Thinking about it, Bella felt that stir of anger again towards her father. She felt that she was cheated of a Dad because of his unfounded chivalry. That he didn't even stop to think about his only daughter before doing what he did. Growing up, she felt that she should always think about her mom and herself for Renee is always pre-occupied of other things aside her daughter. When she was finally shipped to Charlie's, instead of anger, she felt relief because now she can do things girls her age do instead of trying to run a house. She thought that Charlie was different from Renee, that he actually cares for her first before others, and for a long time, it was actually like that. Although Charlie is not that demonstrative when it comes to feelings and emotions, he always make sure that Bella is okay. That she does her homework, that she have fun with her friends. Everything was perfect until that night. _

_That night when Charlie proved to Bella that she, Isabella Marie Swan, is still second fiddle. That she is just a burden and an obligation to both her parents, that they cannot just neglect because of certain moral standards. She felt betrayed._

_That night, she also vowed not to be a second fiddle anymore._

_And then she left Forks with no plans of turning back. _

Taking her out of her reverie, Jacob asked Bella what she wants to do.

" Mmm, I really don't know…" she contemplated.

"Well, I'm waiting for a call actually, so is it okay if we stay in and just play some games or maybe watch a movie?"

"Movie and a game it is then" Bella replied smiling.

______________

As Bella was walking from the subway towards Edward's flat, she can't help but smile at what just happened.

She just came from Jacob's apartment and she cannot help but feel happy that she's now starting to settle things with basically the two men in her life—her friend Jacob, and her love Edward. Even the nagging guilt brought about by her lie to Jacob cannot dampen her happy mood.

It was indeed nice seeing Jacob again.

He didn't brought up the missed date of yesterday and although he lightly hinted about his feeling earlier, he didn't brought it up again and seemed to act as her old friend Jacob. They spent hours playing guitar hero and watched a movie while munching on hotel food until Jacob got the call and have to meet his agent.

They both parted with a kiss and a hug, both promising to keep in touch and to text each other later.

As she turned towards the corner of Edward's street, Bella saw her grinning reflection on the window glass. She stopped and studied herself.

Alice was right, she does look different, but in a good way.

But as a man stood up from inside the establishment, Bella frowned.

She would know that mass of bronze hair sticking out from anywhere. She put both her hands just above her eyes to see clearly inside. The old lady in the corner facing the glass window saw her and starts to fidget consciously, she doesn't care. Straining her eyes to focus, she looked closely.

Bella saw him take her hand and put it somewhere close to his mouth. As he moved his head to take a sip, Victoria and her came eye to eye. She was not sure if Victoria saw her, but at that point he turned around to look out side and Bella, by reflex, moved back to hide from the glass. She waited for a minute or two, to make sure that he was not looking, at the same time, eyeing the door, in case they both leave and see her standing at the walled side of the café. Bella noticed that her hands started to tremble. Tears are trying to get out of her eyes but she refused to let them.

She will not cry. She promised herself that she would never shed a tear for someone who takes her for granted. She will never cry for Edward.

Bella took a deep breath and turned back towards the subway-----

To Jacob.

___________

to Jasper fans....Jasper will be coming soon!!!! Stay put. This story have some twist and turn so hold on for the ride. I hope its going to be a good one. Reviews are L*O*V*E:)


	7. Chapter 7:Decisions

DECISIONS

"_You're the man Jacob!"_ Jacob inwardly congratulated himself as he waited for the elevator doors to open at his floor.

He just went to meet his agent and was subsequently hired by an advertising agency for another print ad gig. This one is bigger than before, with a chance of actually touring abroad to sell the line to international distributors. This is his chance to get more clout, to know more people, to go beyond just print ad modeling.

He was so busy planning for his future that at first he didn't even noticed a small lump curling in front of his hotel suite. As he noticed a figure by his door, his steps became faster.

"Bella? " he asked as he realized who the figure was.

Bella looked up from her curled position and slowly sat up. Jacob gave his hand to help her up.

Bella took it.

He quietly opened his door and allowed Bella to come in first.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Bella asked.

"Of course, take the bed. What…."

Before he can finish, Bella raised her palm up towards him warning him not to ask. Jacob nodded and went to get some water. He gave it to her and quietly observed Bella as she drank.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Does Alice know you're here?"

"I think so"

"Do you want me to call her?"

"No!" she screamed adamantly. "No Jacob, please don't," she quietly said.

"Why, did you have an argument or something? Bells, you know that you can tell me" Jacob insisted

"No, it's not Alice. It's……….her brother Edward."

"I see." Without any word spoken, Jacob knew exactly what she meant. He have hurt her the way that she hurt him before when he realized that she doesn't feel the same way towards him as he to her.

Bella might think that she is a pro in hiding her emotions toward Edward, but Jacob knew better. Every glance, smile, or touch, he knew that it meant more to Bella than she let Edward or anyone else know about.

That is also one of the reasons why he hated the guy so much even if they really didn't have any prior altercation.

If only Bella would look at him the way she does Edward………

"Bella, he's not worth it. You should move on……… the way……I have" Jacob said as he gathered her hand.

Bella looked at him and smiled

" I'm sorry Jacob." Although Bella really meant that she was sorry about her previous lie, Jacob took it as something else.

" It's not your fault. It's just the way it is. Sometimes we cannot choose who we love, but we can choose to move on and find someone who loves us" he said.

"When did you start to become so philosophical?" Bella said with her failure attempt of humor.

Jacob humorlessly laughed.

"Take it from the dude who've been there, it's not easy but it can be done. It's just a matter of making the decision, Bella", he said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Have you found someone who loves you?" Bella asked.

"Mmmmm, I dunno yet, maybe……" he said smiling.

"I'm glad" Bella replied.

"Why don't you lie down and have some rest"

Bella silently obliged. She sat on the edge of the bed, took her chucks off and lay down under the thick comforter, curling her body into a small piece of lump underneath.

As she closed her eyes to a dreamless sleep, Bella decided that tomorrow, she'll face Edward. How, she doesn't know yet. Maybe she'll talk to Alice first. But she knew that she has to face him. Find out what's going on. Then she can move on wherever that maybe.

It was around 10:00 p.m. when Bella finally stopped tossing around. She now lay quietly under the comforter sleeping, although, as Jacob noticed, still carry the sad expression on her face even during sleep. He stood up quietly and went to the bathroom. He dialed Bella's landline.

"Helloooo?" came in Alice's chimes-like voice.

"Oh, hi Alice it's Jacob. Just want to let you know that Bella is staying the night with me so don't worry"

"Oh, I'm not worried….." Alice replied full of insinuation.

"How's our girl?"

"She's doing okay, just tired I guess"

Alice giggled.

_What's wrong with this girl?_

"Well, I just called to let you know so that you won't go looking for her"

"Take care of her Jacob." Alice said seriously.

"I will"

After Jacob ended the call, he went on the table and turned his laptop on. While waiting for the system to run, he contemplated what he told Bella.

"_Sometimes we cannot choose who we love, but we can choose to move on and find someone who loves us"_

"_It's just a matter of making the decision, Bella"_

He took a deep breath as he opened his email and went straight to one of the many old mails coming from the same email address.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Well, I can't really tell how many emails I have sent to this address but here I am. I'm wondering if you do read your fan mails because I think I have sent more than a couple as well. Just don't mind Seth's grumbling. He's just unhappy that he is stuck with me instead of you. But he still loves you, you know. Although he kept on telling me that this is a lost cause. That you're big time now and you don't remember us anymore. I don't believe that. I hope I'm correct. Take care and write back if you ever read this. Promise I won't be mad even if this is the nth letter already (I am not rubbing it in__)._

_Leah_

_P.S._

_I got a free poster of you when I went to the city. Unfortunately, Seth and your cronies saw it and made it into a dartboard. It's fun trying to hit your abs though. You should see what they did to the poster with all those drawings they made around it. They miss you as I do._

After reading it numerous times, he pressed reply.

__________________

Edward was walking towards the corner of the coffee shop to meet Victoria, still full of disbelief and confusion.

"_That dog Jacob! And why did Bella do this? Am I just really for practice, or worst was it just all for pity's sake?"_

He didn't even manage to finish his self-contemplation for as he pushed the door open, the sight of Victoria enveloped him. He waited to feel any pain or anger.

There was none.

Victoria smiled and motioned for him to come over.

" I got you your favorite—Caffé Macchiato with whip."

Edward ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he murmured "thanks".

For a minute or two, they just sipped their drinks quietly, making glances to each other, thinking that the other wouldn't notice.

"Victoria"

"Edward"

They both said at the same time.

Both sighed.

"You go ahead." Edward said

Victoria took a deep breath before she spoke.

"What ever happened yesterday was a mistake. You shouldn't have seen that."

"So now it was my fault because I caught you?" Edward seethed.

"No Edward, it's not that. It is my fault; it was James fault. We should have told you the moment we realized what's going on. But you also have to take some of the blame Eddie. I might have not said anything, but I know that you don't love me".

Edward hated that nickname but he let it go because he truly understood where she was coming from.

"So if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because I thought you would change sooner or later. Maybe because I feel secured with you. I really can't say. "

"I didn't plan this you know. I was really planning my life to be with you, but then as you became distant, James was there. We really didn't know what happen. It just did. The first time it happened, he wanted me to tell you, but I was scared. I was confused" Victoria added.

"He should have talked to me, man to man. Not like a coward hiding under a lady's skirt. I trusted him."

Victoria sighed.

"I'm pregnant"

Edward's head bolted up. Victoria smiled.

"It's James. Yesterday I was contemplating of telling you that it's yours but James cornered me at home on my way out. He noticed something different in me when we last hang out together, you didn't" she smiled.

"I finally told him and well, you saw what happened after…"

Again, Edward waited for the pain of betrayal. There was nothing.

He actually felt relieved that it was not his baby she is carrying.

"Are you going to be okay?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know"

"Is it Isabella?"

"Why on earth would you think it's her?" Edward suddenly became defensive.

"Edward, let's stop playing around the bush here. You have feelings for her. Why do you think I hated her so much?" Victoria said

"Of course I have feelings for her, she's my best friend and now my only best friend" he insisted, at the same time thinking that _that_ might not be the case anymore.

Victoria just looked at him. She put her hand on his. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"All the best for you Vicky" he said.

Victoria smiled.

As Edward bowed down to take another sip, he saw from the corner of his eye that Victoria was staring out at the glass window.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he turned to inspect himself.

"Oh, nothing I guess. I thought I saw someone" she replied.

They then spend half an hour more, talking about random stuff.

As they bid goodbye to each other, Victoria asked Edward if she could call Alice to apologize. Edward said that it's up to her.

When Edward reached home, he heated the leftover pizza from yesterday for supper. After eating a tasteless supper, and a couple of hours of random shows he sluggishly went to his room and lay down.

He can still smell her in his sheets. Scenes from last night came flooding in again, along with the realization that Bella is with Jacob instead of with him.

Realizing that he cannot just give in without a fight, he started dialing Bella's number. He should talk to her and find out what's going on. Then he'll decide.

"Hellooo?"

"Alice, it's me. Bella there?"

"She's spending the night at Jacob's. He called to let me know" Alice said with a yawn.

Edward hanged up. He dialed Bella's cell.

"Hello?" came a groggy but distinctly male voice.

For the second time in a row, Edward hanged up.

He doesn't need to decide. Bella decided for them.

____________

Thank you to those who included the story to their favorites! The story is moving towards a new angle soon and I'm just trying to set it up, so to the Jasper and Rosalie fans out there, don't worry. They are coming.

Suggestions and reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8:When It Rains

WHEN IT RAINS

When Bella woke up, Jacob already left for the day with a note that he has to meet someone for work and that there is breakfast for her at the table.

After doing her business at the bathroom, trying to make her self as presentable as possible, she went to investigate what she can eat. The moment she saw slices of french toast and mixed fruits, her stomach gave a loud growl. She realized that she didn't have any dinner the night before.

Eating, she thought about the events that happened the last two days, her moods shifting from elation to betrayal, anger to hopelessness. She is still resolved of talking to Edward today, but she decided to talk to Alice first. She cannot drag Jacob into this, especially with the history between them and the animosity between Edward and Jacob; besides, Jacob will be leaving for Los Angeles tonight.

On her way out, she called Alice. It went straight to her mailbox.

" Alice, it's B. I know you're busy getting things for your mom and dad but if you have time, can you meet me at home maybe let's say in about an hour? I'm on my way now so I hope you are close by; if not, please give me a call. "

Just right after ending the call, her phone buzzed. Checking the phone, she now just remembered that she has to come in for work at 3:00 p.m., as stated on her calendar alert.

"Fuck!"

She again dialed a number; this time it's Jacob's.

"Hi Jake. It's Bella. Just want to say thanks for letting me sleep over last night as well as the breakfast. I know you're busy especially that you're leaving tonight but if you have time, why don't you stop by my work. I'll start at three 'til eleven. Let me treat you for a drink this time. Hope to see you before you leave……"

She then proceeded on giving him the address and exact location of the establishment before ending the call.

When she arrived at their place, she quickly took a shower. Alice hadn't call yet, meaning, she must be on her way. She really needed to talk to her. Alice is her closest girlfriend and she always has this thing of knowing what would come next. Esme calls it good instinct, Alice says, she can 'see' the future. Bella just think that Alice is way more street smart than her. While she delves herself in books and philosophies, Alice actually lives it. She always admires her for that. Unlike her, Alice can sense a scum from miles away……

"_Too bad she can't smell her own blood"_

Upon that thought, Bella felt guilty right away. Edward is still Alice's brother and in their family, blood is thicker than water. Besides, Edward is not a scum. She is not just as important to him as she would have wanted.

All the while she was in the shower, the phone rang and whoever it was left a message so that as she finished dressing up, she went to retrieve the message when she saw the red light blinking from the voice machine.

" _Hi Alice, I'm not sure if I told you before we separated but I just want to thank you for your understanding as well as the advice. I also really think that it would be good for Edward to go home at least for a couple of days. And I'll see you guys when you get back. Oh, I'm looking forward for the baby shower you're going to prepare! Please send my love to your parents."_

As Bella listened to the message, she didn't realize that tears started to fall down her face. She recognized that voice! That aggravating voice!

There was a loud bang coming from behind. She quickly wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hands before turning around to see Alice approaching her.

" Oh good, you're still here!" I was having a brunch with a friend when I got your message. "Alice said, still heaving, as she dropped loads of shopping bags on her bed.

"A friend?"

"Well, yes." Alice answered confused.

"You have a voice mail"

"Mmm, that can wait. Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah, go check it, I need to use the toilet"

Bella went pass Alice straight to the toilet, as Alice stood there confused. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and proceeded in checking the message.

" Who is it from?" Bella asked, as she re-appeared, pretending not to know.

"Oh, nothing. It was Victoria. We talked and she apologized. She's pregnant, you know. Edward was shocked but relieved. Anyways, I told her, I'll help her plan her baby shower since she's all nice and apologetic and it was actually her idea to get Edward to Forks for a couple of days. Edward agreed although I think he was still half asleep when he answered yes." Alice said non-stop while picking out items from one of the bags she came with, without noticing that every word she spoke cut deeper and deeper into Bella's heart.

"……..so you don't have to worry about your dear friend anymore. You go have fun with Jacob. He'll just be fine. But why am I telling you this anyway? I bet Edward already filled you in. You talked to him right?" Alice continued.

"Right" Bella murmured unconsciously while trying to get out of shock from the words that came out of her friend's mouth

_Pregnant?_

_Shock but relieved?_

_Baby shower! To be planned by no one else but HER friend!_

"By the way, why do you want to meet? Are you going to tell me about what happened to you on Friday and yesterday?" Alice asked eagerly as she stopped rummaging through her purchases.

"Oh, Alice, I need to go. My boss told me to come in earlier today. I actually just got the call before you came. Sorry" Bella intercepted.

Alice looked disappointed.

" Oh bull! I'm leaving tonight for Forks! We won't be able to have our 'sit-down girly talk' with all the abs and the hotness!" She whined

Bella forced a smile.

" Well, I can call you tomorrow"

"No! I want you to tell me face to face so that I can see your expression and judge if it's really that great!" Alice complained

" We'll see each other after 6 weeks or….. we can do web chat" Bella offered

"A web chat would be okay I guess, although you know that the internet connection there sucks!"

"Got to go now"

Bella gave Alice an awkward hug plus a "have a safe trip" remark before taking her backpack. As Bella closed the door behind her, Alice thought that there is something off in the whole situation but she just cannot put her finger unto it. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention back to her purchases.

As Bella walked towards the coffee shop, she allowed the tears to flow as she mourned the lost of her friendship.

She felt betrayed. But she cannot blame Alice. Victoria is family now, especially with a baby coming. Surely, they will get married. She knows Edward. He won't shun from his responsibilities.

"_But the baby might not be his!" _her hopeless heart reasoned

"_Who are you kidding Bella. If it's not his he'll know. Edward is not stupid to get into that situation. He wanted it. He wanted that relationship to work. That's why he was relieved! Don't be a pathetic loser. It's better that you found out this early, not nine months after."_ came the screaming reply of her logical mind.

Now, even with Alice, she is now a distant second. Family comes first. Unfortunately with hers, it was not the case.

There's also no point of talking to Edward anymore.

Consequently, she started feeling droplets on her face. Just as she lifted her face to check the sky, the rain started falling hard.

Bella gave a humorless laugh.

" What an inverted irony! You cannot even give me a clear sky!" she shouted to the sky, not caring if anyone else heard her.

When it rains, it pours. Unfortunately for Bella, it is a case of bad luck.

* * *

Bella has been working non-stop for the pass four hours, not even bothering to sit down even when there's no customers to serve. Keeping her hands and feet busy helps her from not having a meltdown.

At one point, Mike once again, tried to graze her nipple as he pretended to reach something on the other side of Bella, instead of going around to get it.

Without preamble, Bella exploded.

"Fuck you Mike! I don't care if your uncle owns this shop, but if you try to feel me again, I swear to God, I'm going to cut your balls!"

Mike was surprised to say the least and got so embarrassed when two or three girls started clapping. One guy hooted, while a "pervert!" remark came from someone at the left side of the café.

To make it worst for Mike, instead of reprimanding Bella, his Uncle actually called him to go inside the kitchen.

" I'm sorry" Bella murmured to her boss. He just gave her a weak smile and asked her if she's going to be okay handling the front for a few minutes, in which she nodded.

When her boss came out, he told her to take her break. Getting a coffee and a muffin, Bella went to sit on the side corner table. Too tired to even think about the chaos that is her life, she took out her battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and immersed herself unto a story that she now knows by heart.

"I'm here to collect my coffee" I humored voice said.

Bella smiled as she raised her head.

"Hi Jake. How was work?"

"Oh, you know, very demanding. I have to flex my biceps and paste a dazzling smile for the whole two hours. Just what normal working fellows do" he said as he took a chair and sat in front of her.

Bella laughed.

"I guess it's really a go then. I remembered you telling me that in your business, everything is not sure until you are in front of the camera"

"Well, I got my first cheque today as I signed a 1 year contract, so it's definitely a go."

"I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Bells………how are you?" Jacob hesitated.

"Never been better!" she lied with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella…"

"Jacob", she mimicked.

Jacob smiled.

"You're still as stubborn as ever" he said, shaking his head.

"I actually came here to ask you something…"

"Shoot. What is it?"

"Well, I'm leaving tonight and you're off school for the summer. I know that you have this job but if you want, you can come and join me in L.A. for a couple of weeks for a vacation. You know, get your head out of here; clear some air and re-group your self" he mumbled nervously.

"Thanks Jake, but I'm alright, really. I'll be fine"

Silence.

"You sure?"

Bella nodded, not saying anything for fear that her voice might crack. She doesn't want to be a burden to Jacob. She'd become that to all the people she loved. At first they would make her feel really wanted, but she always get herself disappointed because she expect too much. She doesn't want to feel that hurt with Jacob too, because sooner or later it will happen. He has his whole life ahead of him. She won't let him drag himself to her misery.

They talked about anything else except Bella's unexplained appearance at his hotel the night before, until it was time for Bella to go back to work.

"Well, I better get going now as well. I still have to pack. Here is my contact info. I will be moving around quite a bit but my cell phone will always be with me. You can contact me there anytime, anywhere. If not, here's my agents contact info. He'll know how to get in touch with me if any of these fails." Jacob explained as he wrote on a piece of paper Bella gave him.

Bella walked him out to the sidewalk. Jacob turned around and hugged her closely, with a peck on her forehead.

"Be safe Bella. Everything will work out. Trust me", he murmured as he placed his chin on top of Bella's head. They stood like that for a while, Jacob hugging and slowly rocking her, Bella pressed against Jacob's chest, her arms around his waist, eyes closed.

"Take care" Bella whispered when they finally separated. At a distant she can hear a car growling loud as the unknown driver stepped on his accelerator to its fullest.

She went back in to see Mike glaring at her. She took a deep breath and went unto the back kitchen. Mike grabbed her.

"Take your hands off me!" Bella hissed.

Mike sneered.

"You think you're all high and mighty? Way above anyone else, you bitch! Well let me tell you. You are nothing. You are only good for banging and nothing else. You save your self for that dude or, or that lanky guy your pining over. Friend my ass! I know you like him. But does he care? NO! Because you're just a bitch that's only useful for a quick fuck!"

Bella slapped him with her free hand, with all her might.

"Asshole!"

Mike dropped her wrist and just smiled. Rubbing his cheeks he said "Oh, you're gonna get in trouble for this. My uncle might be taken with your charm but my aunt won't; and I'm her favorite nephew".

"Well too bad, because I quit!" she shouted. Bella took her backpack from her locker and hurried out as customers sat there quietly staring at her with interest.

The moment she stepped out of the shop, the rain started to fall again.

"Oh Come on!" she hissed as she walked away.

* * *

Thank you very much to all those who added me in their favorites and story update alert!!!!! Very special thanks to those who left their reviews as well!!!I will not name names for I'm afraid to forget anyone (unles you want a special shout out, lol!) I can't wait to hear about what you think. constructive criticisms are well appreciated as well. Suggestions are love!!!! Next chapter i'll add another character and it will be a segue into a new plot in Bella's journey, so stay tuned!!!


	9. Chapter 9:End Of The Tunnel

END OF THE TUNNEL

"Alice, we've been going back and forth for three times in a row and still, you're not finish putting all your luggage in! I won't have space to see the back anymore." Edward complained as he helped his sister with her bags.

"This is the last trip, I swear."

"You said that the last time"

Suddenly, Alice stopped and looked at his brother.

"Are you really okay?" she asked

"I'm fine"

"Are you and Bella okay?"

"Why did you ask that?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just that it was weird with her earlier. Usually she would ask about you whenever she finds out that we talked, but today she didn't. She seems to be avoiding it, to say the least. I thought she was just preoccupied with Jacob but you as well, you've been here for what, two hours now, and you didn't even mention her once."

"We're fine Alice. We are just busy with our own lives, but we're okay. We really need to go if you want us to make it on time for the flight!" Edward said, ignoring the painful twist the he felt at the mention of Bella's name.

Her smell lingering in their apartment is already too much to bear; talking about her and what happened is worst. Besides he have a feeling that Bella didn't tell Alice and he knew for a fact that Bella tells her everything. She told her about Jacob, but not about him. Maybe Emmett was right that it was just a one night stand, or worst, a pity sex that Bella's too embarrass to talk about.

Edward winced.

"You okay there?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I think I twisted my wrist with your heavy loads!" He lied.

As they both settled themselves in the car, both cramped inside the Volvo to give way to Alice's numerous "gifts", Alice picked up her phone to make a call.

After waiting for a minute, she spoke.

"Hi B! I know you're working but Edward and I are on our way to the airport now and I would just like to stop by to give you a proper goodbye. See you!"

Edward looked at his sister.

"What? We're stopping to say goodbye; is that a crime?"

Edward gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Turning the car on, he directed the Volvo towards Bella's workplace with a heavy heart.

Alice just sat down quietly, staring at her brother

_Something is definitely going on………_

When they got to Bella's workplace, Edward stopped on the curbside and idled the car.

"You're not coming out to say goodbye?"

"Alice, I cannot leave the car, we're not allowed to park here. Just go ahead and say goodbye for me _will you!" _he reasoned, a little bit irritated.

Alice just kept quiet and got out of the car going inside the café with a curious Mike peeking through the glass windows.

Edward can see Mike's sleazy smile as Alice approached him. He cannot see Bella anywhere.

_Maybe she's in the back._

Although he tried to ignore it, he felt a little bit of excited anticipation, wondering if Bella would actually come out and bid him goodbye.

Just then, Alice got in the car.

"She left. The sleazeball said she quit and ran after Jacob", Alice said crunching her nose.

"I hope everything's okay. There couldn't be trouble in paradise right away but Jacob's leaving tonight. Maybe that's what kept her preoccupied…" Alice said, thinking out loudly.

"Oh, _oooh_! Maybe he wanted her to spend the summer with him! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down on her seat at the same time dialing her phone.

Edward just kept quiet.

"What, aren't you happy for your friend? It's time for her to have a life aside from you, you know."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I know you! You're just jealous because finally, Bella is not your shadow anymore. She's actually enjoying her life instead of taking care of your every whim. _Jesus _Edward, I'm your sister, but as her friend, I have to tell you that you have taken enough advantage of her generosity already, so stop being childish and let her be!"

"I'm letting her be!" Edward retaliated.

"Good!" Alice exclaimed, ending the argument.

Alice was right, he is jealous! But not because of the reasons she thought.

He actually saw _her _earlier.

On his way to the apartment, he finally got the courage to face Bella. Knowing that she would be at work from a previous phone call with Alice, he was just parking his car from the other side of the street when he saw _him_ go into the café. For some reason, knowing that _he_ is in her workplace made him paralyzed inside the car. Instead of going in, he fidgeted inside his car, anxious to know what's going on in the cafe.

When he finally was able to move his feet out of the car, Bella and Jacob appeared out of the café, hugging each other in plain view. He saw _him_ kissed her on the head as she closed her eyes and hugged _him_ tightly as if not willing to let go.

Edward didn't even notice that he was holding his breath until he felt the dizziness consume him. He let out a deep breath and noticed that he was trembling. He put his hand on the steering wheel and gripped it hard until he felt the pain from his knuckles shooting all the way up to his elbows. He was so consumed with jealousy that it was actually giving him a headache.

Alice said he's jealous because he lost his 'shadow'.

He is jealous all right.

But it is because he's supposed to be the one hugging and kissing her. He's supposed to be at the receiving end of that look of yearning he just witnessed across the street.

Not _him._

Slowly, he turned and moved the car forward but as he reached the first turn, he stepped on the accelerator fully, getting a loud growl from the car engine, as he inwardly growl his frustration and anger towards Bella, Jacob and most of all to himself.

_________________

Locking her apartment door, Bella knew that Alice already left the moment she turned around and saw their place barren. There were no more shopping bags lying all over the place. There was however one bag on top of her bed with a note from Alice. As usual her friend went out of her way to buy her clothes.

It was a fern green taffeta dress accented with black-flocked roses, with a black velveteen waistband and lace trim. It came with a one-button ¾ sleeves shrug cardigan with velveteen and lace lining as well.

_Not bad_

Who can hate Alice? Even if she felt betrayed earlier, she cannot hate her friend. Alice always thinks about her even though most of the time, she seems out of it. A lot of times, other people think she's into something but that's just Alice. She might look oblivious to what's going on around her, but she's more aware of her surroundings than she does let on. That's why she's very careful with her when it comes to Edward. Alice once teased her that she have a crush on her brother, which Bella vehemently denied. She even stopped talking to her for days until Alice promised that she would not tease her ever again. To make sure that Alice won't suspect, she even accepted dates from guys that she doesn't have any interest in. Whatever it was that made Alice start teasing her, she didn't found out for Alice didn't brought it up again. Bella was just relieved that her secret was safe.

Bella quickly put away the dress and went for a quick bath. She has been roaming around Central Park for hours. She knew that it wasn't safe but what could another bad luck do to her life right now? At one point she was even entertaining it, because maybe after that, good things would start to happen.

As she lay down in bed, she took her cell phone to listen to Alice's messages. She knew that her friend called twice but there was only one message there, letting her know that Edward and her are stopping by her work.

_Good thing I quit and left then. I cannot bear to see Edward right now._

_Too bad Alice has to face the sleazeball._

_They're on their way to Forks now…….._

As she delved into her backpack to get her book, a piece of paper was slipped through the pages. Taking it out, she noticed that it was Alice's message for her from Friday evening.

When she read about the job opportunity once again, Bella decided to call the agency first thing Monday. She knew that she passed summer job apprenticeship applications to different publications around the country. She was not planning on taking any summer classes this year, instead, being a student majoring in English with a minor in journalism, she was aiming on getting into a prestigious publication house to gain experience as early as possible. In two years she will be graduating and the earlier she get experience and connections, the better it is for her to find a better job once she finish University. Plus, it will also look good in her portfolio.

Sunday went like a blur with Bella just cooped up in her bed like a big lump; even meals were forgotten at some point. Bella woke up after a restless night. Remembering about the job opportunity, she quickly looked into her portfolio for the client number that the agency gave her when she applied to them. She was actually referred by her teacher to this agency, telling her that it was reliable and worth the hundred dollars processing fee. Soon after she went there and paid her dues, she was then taught how to do different types of applications based on the workplace she was applying for. Even not for work, she taught that learning those different formats is worth what she paid for. She managed to pass 7 applications that day based on the list of employers she was given as choices. She was then told to keep her client number for the agency or prospective employers will communicate with her through it. She was also asked to leave a photo in which she have given one which she had taken from a photo booth at the mall beside it.

As she contacted the agency and gave her client number when requested, she was then asked to hold the line.

" Oh yes, Miss Swan, there was actually 3 employers who are interested in meeting you for an interview. We're just going to call you today to inform you about it for we have the last two employers contacted us only last Friday afternoon. The other prospective employer however preferred to contact you directly, although they have told us that they will refer you back to us for additional information. I would guess that this employer already called you?"

"Yes ma'am but I was not able to speak to them directly. They just left a message for me and I was instructed to call you." Bella explained.

"Okay. For the first one, they are actually conducting an interview today only. That is also the reason why they contacted you directly because we we're informed in such a short notice regarding their interest in your employment that we told them that it's better to get hold of you directly. The other two are set for next week, so you have the whole week to prepare for it. Do you want to get the information for all three?"

"Yes please" Bella replied.

After getting all the information about the three possible summer jobs, Bella finished the call. She then sat for a while, contemplating if she should go for that interview today. The lady on the phone said that the interview would be open from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. with a lunch break at 12 noon. It was already 10:00 a.m. when she checked the time. She was also told that the interview is on a first come first serve basis but she have to give to reception the agency's referral ID so that they will know that she was sent by them.

Deciding that she will take her chances, she went on preparing for the interview.

First problem—what to wear.

She then remembered the dress that Alice bought her. Taking it out of her closet, she cut the tag carefully and tried it on, crossing her fingers that it will fit perfectly.

It did.

_And I don't look bad. I actually look fancy but not too fancy_

Coupled it up with her baby doll flats plus the accompanying cardigan, her ensemble was finished. She then went on putting on a thin black satin head band and let her natural brown wavy hair cascade down her shoulders. With a hint of blush and a little mascara and lip gloss, Bella took her portfolio and left for the interview.

___________________

Bella have been waiting for three hours. She arrived just after lunchtime into a room full of applicants in black pants and blazers. She nearly turned around and left because she felt stupid wearing a dress while everyone else has black pants on.

_Of all the days, I chose to wear a dress today! _

Unfortunately, the lady at the reception called her and motioned her to approach the desk. She gave her agency's information and after checking their list, she was then asked to fill out their own forms.

She did that three hours ago. She had been staring at her reflection on the glass wall for three hours with a rumbling stomach. An hour more is left and if she doesn't get interviewed by then, it's goodbye opportunity for her.

"Isabella Marie Swan" came the call from the lady standing by the door.

_Finally! Maybe there is light at the end after all._

"That's me" Bella replied.

"Follow me please"

Bella stood up and followed the lady. She was about to go into the room that she saw previous applicants go in and out every time she get a glimpse of them from the open doorway for the past three hours.

"Miss Swan not there; over here please" the lady informed her.

'Oh" Bella said confused but she followed anyways.

The lady opened the door and motioned for her to get in. She then closed the door leaving Bella alone in the room.

Bella then turned to her left and realized that she can see the applicants seating outside.

"_Oh crap! It's a one way glass wall! I hope I was not seating with my legs open!_ Bella silently panicked

"Good Afternoon Miss Swan. I apologize for your long wait." came a calm masculine voice.

"_Oh fuck me! Didn't know there was someone here"_ she inwardly berated herself as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock"


	10. Chapter 10:The Opportunity

THE OPPORTUNITY

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, nice to meet you sir" Bella replied, as she got closer, extending her hand for a handshake.

Jasper ignored it; instead, he motioned her to sit across him on a chair in front of his desk.

_Rude_

"Based on your application you are applying for an apprenticeship position for the summer in one of our publications" Jasper said while reading through a paper in front of him.

"Yes sir" Bella answered as she discreetly studied the handsome man in front of her

He must be on his mid-twenties. His medium ash blonde hair that is darker on the roots seemed to be tousled purposely to achieve the look that it has. He looks dignified and imposing with his back held upright as if he is a man of service, yet his eyes were gracious and mesmerizing that it gives you a feeling of calmness and security. There is no arrogance in his demeanor yet you can feel his venerable presence even when he's sitting down

"It also tells me here that your first passion is really writing. Have you written anything worth publishing?"

"Well I did. I was the head Editor of my high school paper as well as the literary writer. I was lucky enough to have some of my early work published in our town paper as well and I was also one of the few who was able to join a student literary convention here in New York when I won a local literary writing contest that was conducted in different towns across Washington. I am also currently involved with the University paper"

"It also states here that you volunteered on the rehab department at the trauma center in your town of Forks"

" Yes sir. I know its not related to what I'm applying for but it says any volunteer work I've done…"

"No, it's perfect. It is actually the reason why you got my interest. Plus the picture of course" Jasper smiled as he faced Bella.

Bella flushed. That picture was one of the worst pictures taken of her. Her hair was all over the place, she was biting her lip and to make it worst, she was looking way up higher than she's supposed to. Photo booth picture sucks!

"I need a companion"

Bella's eyes widened.

"A caregiver" Jasper explained

"You have kids?" Bella asked before she could stop herself

"Sorry"

"It's okay but the answer is no. I need a caregiver for myself. Better yet, an assistant is more likely."

Now Bella is really confused.

Jasper slowly pushed his chair backwards and that's when Bella noticed that he was not sitting on a regular chair.

He was on a wheelchair.

"I had an accident about a year and a half ago and because of that I was paralyzed from waist down. Thanks to rehab, I only have weakness on my legs now. I can use the cane with assistance indoors but I cannot tolerate it for long periods of time, hence, I'm still pretty much wheelchair dependent. I'm looking for someone who can assist me on my day-to-day activities although I can basically do the personal hygiene part independently. Basically I need someone who I can trust and who I can talk to. Not some old companion who just keeps quiet and knits all day" Jasper explained s_crunching his nose_

_Just like Alice._

"Why do you think I'll be qualified to do that?" Bella can't help but ask.

"Well, you write so I assume you read a lot as well. I'm a voracious reader myself so there's a lot of things we can talk about, plus you're young and interesting so I know you'll never make me bored, and ! need an intelligent girl who I can trust with work related things that needs to be done from time to time. You also have a background in rehab because you have volunteered before so I'm quiet sure that you can easily catch up if I need you to help me with some of my exercises."

"I don't want to be rude sir, but I don't think you're allowed to do some personal hiring while at work" Bella said.

Jasper laughed

"Believe me Miss Swan, I'm not doing any illegal thing here. I know that you came for a different interview but I am also personally interviewing for the position I am offering you right now. It just so happen that I saw your resume and I think you might be interested. But don't worry; if you're not, I can refer you next door to my sister.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Rosalie Hale of Hale Publishing" Jasper explained.

"I know her. She's one of the youngest successful publishers in her trade. You are her brother?" Bella asked, again, too late to stop her mouth.

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock Hale"

"Oh Crap! You're Jackson W. H. Monroe, author of the Confederate Saga!"

Jasper smiled.

"Come on, is it really you? My friend Alice was really into it. She can't wait for the third installment." Bella excitedly explained.

Jasper smiled.

"I can tell you, but then you have to say yes to the employment first so that you can sign a non-disclosure agreement" Jasper explained with eyes full of mirth

Bella was taken aback.

" Mmmm, I'm…..I'm not sure I'm qualified for the work." She said.

"Look Miss Swan, I'll be straightforward with you. I really want you to take the job I'm offering for I believe you are capable of doing what I would require for the job. If you want to go ahead with the appreticeship application, I will not stop you but I am telling you now that if you accept my offer, I will make sure that you will be given enough time for your writing and whatever the appreticeship program would offer to accepted applicants will be made available to you. I currently work at home but I plan to visit the office three times a week and on those days, if you want, you can work in the apprenticeships program in the office or I can arrange something different for you so that you can do it even outside the office, plus when the time comes you need your work to be published, with your consent of course, I'll make sure that Hale Publishing will look into your body of work for possible publication and distribution. After three months of employment, I will also release you with a referral letter both personally from myself and the publishing house and I will make sure to save you an apprenticeship position on the next summer program if you are still interested. If your work is satisfactory, I will not hesitate on hiring you the moment you finish university if you prefer to pursue an office work instead of that of an independent writer. And to make your summer worthwhile, I'm offering you this….." Jasper said as he scribbled something on a notepad and slides it towards Bella

Bella's eyes bulged out when she saw the figures. He was offering her more than five times than what she was actually earning in the coffee shop.

" That is net of course. You will be given a personal cash allowance every week, which you can spend however you want. You will also be given a credit card and separate petty cash that you are free to use in any work related expense. There are three permanent household staff and some part-time workers that would come two to three times a week or upon request. There will also be car at your disposal anytime. Work is live-in but you will be given a room complete with all the amenities including a small kitchen and a separate entrance for your complete privacy. I will require your service from Mondays to Fridays for eight to ten hours with offs on the weekends. Some weekend I might need you to work but of course, you will be paid double on those days. Basically, it's only food preparation that you'll be doing for the house but if you don't cook, you don't have to worry because I usually eat out or have a cook come in anyways, so mostly its just getting it into the table, if anything else. Plus Lucy, the housekeeper usually cooks as well, even if I tell her no."

" I cook" Bella murmured

"That's good then" Jasper smiled

"If you have all the help, then what do you need me for" Bella wondered.

"They are not my help, they are the estate's" Jasper smirked, "Plus, I need you to be my legs, my hands and my mouth." he further explained.

"Since the accident, I just get tired right away. I still do my rehab because I swore to God and myself that someday I'll get off of this chair and walk again. I do it three times a week and on those days especially, I usually cannot do anything much after it because of fatigue. But I don't want to hinder myself in doing things that I love because of such setback. Rosalie said I should take it slow, but I don't want to slacken for I will go crazy. Now I figure that if I can just find someone who have at least a similar brazen ambition and motivation that I have then maybe I can hire that person to do things on my behalf when my body won't allow me to. And I found that in you Isabella. Just looking at your resume and observing you outside for made me realized that you're the perfect person for the job"

Bella stayed quiet.

" Plus you get to go abroad as well" Jasper offered.

"Abroad?"

"Yes, the estate is in a town just outside London"

"But your accent…."

Jasper laughed.

"I grew up in Texas with my mom. I actually stayed there until I was twenty when she passed away. By then I went to London to finish school and to work for the publishing house which we inherited from our father at eighteen, when he decided to leave and enjoy in what have been the last two years of his life before sinking into a deadly intoxication. In a span of five years, the loyal people of Hale Publishing, especially Rosalie have put us back into the map as one of the most prestigious publishing house around the world. As a matter of fact we just opened our offices in Japan and Hong Kong this year!" Jasper boasted.

Bella listened impressed. She knew damn well about the history of Hale Publishing, especially the last five years. She knew for a fact that Hale Sr. originally started it in London, but got married to a New Yorker that prompted him to move the office to New York although the London house was kept opened. For years Hale Publishing was one of the most competitive publishing companies in both North America and Europe until Hale Sr. and his wife passed away and their only son Hale Jr., Jasper and Rosalie's father inherited the dynasty. With no aptitude for business, more so in books and publishing, Hale Publishing slowly went downhill until five years ago, a year after Hale Jr's death, when Rosalie Hale, at twenty-one, was named the youngest President of Hale Publishing. She was known as the bitchy witch who ran over all of her dad's old cronies and kicked them out of the office with a smirk on her face. She replaced them with younger enthusiastic workers who are willing to do everything for the company. Of course, she is not that brutal. She actually kept the old employees that her grandfather hired. For Rosalie, as long as you do your job great, she don't have any problems, but if you screw up, then you better pack your bags because she has no mercy.

Bella knew about all of these but she never really heard about Jasper Hale. She knew that there was a twin brother working in the background. At one point, there was even gossips going around the literary world (courtesy of her English teacher) that the twin was just like the father—an impulsive brat going nowhere but to self-destruction. Jasper seemed not to fit that description.

Still Bella was skeptic.

"Why not hire someone full-time then?"

"After the accident I flew back to Texas and made it my home but my sister is so persistent that I actually agreed to go to London with her for the summer. When you meet her, you'll figure out yourself why I cannot say no." Jasper smirked.

"Miss Swan, I know that this is short notice, but I really need your answer today for I will be leaving for London Wednesday" Jasper said

Thinking that there was really nothing going on for her this summer and it is an opportunity that surely won't come again easily. She would be crazy not to take it.

_Besides, no one would even notice if I'm gone. They're all happy with their lives, why should I not make mine at least interesting._

_What about Edward? Will you just leave everything as it is? Wouldn't it better if you at least talk to the guy first no matter how painful it would be?_

"_Stop it Bella!"_ she inwardly scolded her self

" _Edward is over, its time for a new beginning"_

"I'll take it." Bella decided, not listening to her inner voice berating her about Edward

"Great!" Jasper beamed looking very pleased.

" And please do call me Jasper, I'm not that old you know" he winked.

Bella blushed

" You can call me Bella" she replied

"Bella it is"

For half an hour more, Jasper and Bella discussed the itinerary of the trip as well as all the minute details concerning her employment. They were to leave Wednesday morning for London but before that, she has to come in to Hale Publishing office in New York to get acquainted with the "office" aspect of her work as his assistant. Jasper then took the phone and talked to someone. Five minutes later, the woman who brought her into the office came with another lady who was introduced to her as a paralegal. She was carrying documents, which was handed to Bella for her signature. She was then left to review it with the paralegal that Jasper summoned to help her in case she have questions regarding the legality of the documents. After signing, the paralegal and the lady congratulated her.

Jasper re-appeared the moment both ladies left the room.

" Congratulations Bella. I'm quite sure that this will be a very interesting and fruitful summer for both of us. And yes, I'm Jackson W.H. Monroe, author of the Confederate Saga!" He said with a mirthful smirk

Bella laughed as she shook his hand

Right then, a lady clad in bloody red fitted dress and pointed red stiletto heels came in without warning. She has the same blonde hair as Jaspers' although hers was a little bit more washed in color. It gracefully flows just under her armpits with tiny curls in the bottom as if she just stepped out of the salon. She was wearing the barest of make-up except for her lips that was painted with the same color as her dress. She has curves on all the right places and walked like she _owned_ the room as she slowly swayed her way towards them. As Bella looked up when _she_ stopped right in front of her, she was taken aback.

_That is certainly not a friendly look _

"So Jasper, I heard you hired your self a nanny", the lady said as she eyed Bella from head to toe with a scornful smirk on her face.

" Rosalie, meet my new personal assistant, Bella. Bella, this is my twin sister, Rosalie Hale"

___________________

Thanks again to the new ones who added me on their story alert and favorites as well as those who left reviews. Just like you guys I'm excited to where the story will lead us! I'm just in a dilemma right now on the next chapter. It's not a writer's block, its actually the opposite but I'll tell you more about it when I post the next chapter because I don't want to give anything away as yet. But I promise I'll tell you what my dilemma is all about. Maybe you can help me. Again thank you!!!!


	11. Chapter 11:New Acquaintances

As promised here's the next chapter. I had a little difficulty in coming up with this chapter, not because of a writer's block but because, my mind started wandering towards the backstory of these two new characters. I had a hard time figuring out how far I would want to go in expanding their side of the story. Since this is an E/B love story, I don't want to risk spending too much info on a sub-plot and ending up hurrying the development of the main plot. I'm not sure if I'm making sense but just want to voice it out. Again THANK YOU to all the subscribers : favorites and story alerts, and the reviews. I'm glad to know that the story makes you anticipate for more!!!!Be sure to digest the story in itself for certain questions you have in some chapters will be answered on the upcoming ones, so don't skip a chapter! Keep the reviews coming and please don't hesitate to give suggestions or constructive criticisms, just be gentle, lol! I'll post the next chapter soon. By the way, I don't really know what it meant but we're close to 2000 hits and reached 21 countries in just a week. I dunno if this is something to be proud of but I'm pretty pleased considering that I just wished for 10 people to actually read this story:) again Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

NEW ACQUAINTANCES

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" Bella greeted the lady in red with a pasted smile.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Bella as she perched on the side of Jasper's desk with her legs crossed.

"Aren't this a little young?" she asked as she flicked her index finger up and down at Bella.

Bella held on to her portfolio tightly.

_What a bitch!_

Jasper, sensing the tension, faked a cough and ignored Rosalie. He maneuvered his wheelchair close to Bella as he direct her towards the door.

"Again, thank you very much for accepting the offer. I will meet you for briefing tomorrow. By then I will also have your round trip ticket ready as well as your salary for the first week. Before you leave please stop by the front desk for your copy of the contract as well as the details of tomorrow's briefing." Jasper said as he escorted Bella to the door.

They did a customary handshake, closing the deal.

As Jasper turned around after closing the door, Rosalie was looking at Bella as she passed the one way mirrored wall. She has a frown on her face.

"What now Rosalie?" Jasper asked

Rosalie looked at him with curious eyes.

"She's not Maria, you know." she said quietly.

Jasper took a deep breath

"I know Rosalie and it's not what your thinking."

"Jasper, you're just getting yourself into another heartbreak. You cannot save every damsel in distress in the street. You should have learned that by now!" Rosalie pressed.

"Who told you I'm in for another heartbreak? I will never be because I won't let anyone do that to me anymore!" Jasper said trying to control his temper.

He forcefully wheels himself towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. There's nothing left for me to do here, I already hired _my nanny!_" he harrumphed.

Jasper left the room not even closing the door behind him. Rosalie watched her twin brother as he gruffly wheeled himself towards the elevator.

Rosalie picked-up the phone.

"Randall, Jasper is on his way down. Please meet him by the elevator and kindly call Peter to come and pick me up later. " She instructed.

She then went to the glass window on the opposite side of the room. Staring down at the busy streets in which she can barely see anything because they look like monopoly pieces from where she was looking at the 18th floor, Rosalie vaguely thought about the events that took her to New York to get her brother.

Although they were twins, Rosalie and Jasper didn't grow up together. Their parents had a quick rendezvous straight to the altar in Las Vegas with an Elvis impersonator marrying them. In nine months, the young reckless couple had twins. As told by her grandparents, their son, her dad, brought home this naïve, American cowgirl from Texas. Not used to corporate leaving and dealings, her mother became very miserable and became a recluse. Refusing to adapt to her current life, one day she just packed her bags and brought Jasper with her, leaving Rosalie behind. It didn't help that their dad is a perpetual bachelor even with a wife and kids. This left Rosalie being brought up by her grandparents in their familial estate. She was told that she used to visit her mom every summer and Jasper used to stay in the estate during half of those times as well, until she turned nine and refused to visit anymore. Her mom would sometimes come for a visit but those are very far in between and are usually awkward encounters filled with silence and tantrums coming from Rosalie. By the time he was thirteen, Jasper also stopped coming altogether. She remembered her dad going to Texas every year after that to visit his favorite son. Rosalie used to throw a hasty fit every time, complaining to her grandparents that their Dad don't love her as much. Of course to placate her, the older Hales would shower her with gifts and tours.

But even with those, she hated her twin brother for taking her spotlight from their mom and dad. She was always accustomed to being the center of attention and it irked her that her brother gets to steal her limelight without even trying. She used to tell her grandmother about how unfair it is that she seems not part of _that _family and it irritated her more when her grandma would give her that apologetic smile. Worst of all, Jasper even had a second dad when her mom remarried when they were sixteen. She knows that her dad loved her mom until his death. He was found in his bed unconscious with an old picture of her mom and Jasper tucked in his chest. When her brother actually recognized the _he is_ a Hale, he went to London just a few months before their Dad passed away, not just to mark his share of the company but follow their father's footsteps by gallivanting around Europe and hooking up with every street post with a skirt, while she Rosalie Hale, have to work her butt off to save the company from its eternal doom.

And to rub salt into the wound, even though he was whoring himself all throughout Europe, he was good at his work. A lot of people in the company would comment that Jasper had the genetic "eye" of a Hale. He knows what will work, what will make money. He have that gut instinct that their grandfather possessed but their dad lacked. Rosalie knew that her expertise came from having the best people working around and for her, but Jasper, he knows, he just have it.

Rosalie took a deep breath

"_Don't pity yourself bitch! The company will be nothing without you."_

She berated herself.

"_Royce is right. You can do it without Jasper. Besides he's only a brother by name in so many ways. He doesn't care about you. You have to do this not only for your self but also for the Hale legacy. Fuck, he's not even carrying the family name proudly! You have to look after yourself before he throws you off with nothing."_ She reprimanded herself

"_But that girl, she could be a problem……"_

* * *

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose as he rested his head into the backseat's headrest in the car. Rosalie always gives him a headache.

His relationship with his sister came more out of fulfilling a promise than anything else. On his mother's deathbed, after fighting colon cancer for more than a year, she made him promise to look after his sister for her. He was so overwhelmed of the turn of events, one minute, she was on remission, the next, it has spread all over that they are just basically counting the days, that he basically said yes to everything that his mom asked. He would never know if his mom kept it from him when she found out that the cancer was back with vengeance but he knew that he promised his mother to make sure that Rosalie will always be safe. Even in her last breath, her mom haven't forgiven herself for agreeing to her _then_ in-laws to leave Rosalie behind. Although Jasper knew that their mom cannot really do anything for she will surely loose in court if they start fighting for custody and she can potentially lost both instead of just one.

With a heavy heart, he went to London after the funeral, again, as a promise to his mom. There he observed how Rosalie's family life was and he actually felt pity for his bratty sister. But his own resentment towards his father and the legacy that comes with his surname, made him purposely get into trouble, although he made sure not to be involve in something _that _bad to actually reach back to his stepdad in Texas.

When their father passed away, not long after their mother, it was then he realized how much his dad still loved their mom and how painful it was for Rosalie to witness that she was not even in their father's mind during his last breath. Although he's quite sure it's not true, finding their father with an old picture of him and his mom tucked on his chest just sealed Rosalie's belief that their parents don't love her as much as they loved him.

After that, he actually made an effort to build a relationship with his sister. They maintained a civil relationship for sometime until he met Maria.

Then the accident happened.

Thinking that he cannot salvage any relationship with his sister, he decided to go back to Texas, although he still maintained his position in the family business for he basically owned half of it.

Their relationship for years was strained to say the least. They rarely talk to each other and when they do, it was usually about business, nothing personal. That's why he was surprised when Rosalie actually knocked on his door in Texas with news that she is engaged and that she needed him to come to London for she will be busy with her wedding preparations and he needs to step up while she do something for _herself_.

He was even more surprised when he found out that she is engaged to Royce.

_That son of a bitch!_

"So, I heard you hired yourself a nanny, boss" Randall teased

"Oh shut it Ran, it doesn't suit you. Only Rosalie can say it with bitchy class!"

Randall laughed.

"Your sister is one in a million"

"Yeah, such a rare gem" Jasper answered with sarcasm.

Randall laughed louder.

Jasper joined him.

"So, is she beautiful?"

"Yeah." Jasper smiled. He knew that Randall is not asking about Rosalie.

"Rosalie must hate her."

"Yep"

They both laughed.

"You think she would go out with me boss?" Randall asked with a smile, looking at the rearview mirror.

"Not a fat chance Ran. You might have charmed _Miss Reed_, out of her forty year old socks but you can get arrested with this."

"Well, we can both get arrested then" Randall answered teasingly.

"Not me because I'm sure my intentions are quite innocent" Jasper answered with mirth in his eyes.

"Aaaalright!" Randal drawled rolling his eyes

Jasper laughed.

His mind then wandered on how fate brought his attention to Bella.

_He was not supposed to join his sister for interviews. He knows that Rosalie likes to take charge and she's good at it. When he agreed to go to London with her, he thought that he'd just meet her at the airport on Wednesday, stay in the estate for three months, find out what Royce is really up to and try to get her sister to see behind whatever façade that bastard has made to get Rosalie to marry him and then go back to Texas for some peace and quiet._

_To his luck, he was in the room when Heidi, Rosalie's personal assistant came in with a folder full of applicants for the apprenticeships program for their New York office. While Rosalie was busy barking one instruction after the other to poor Heidi, Jasper tried to pass silently to avoid Rosalie's wrath, who is obviously in a very bad mood. She's in a bad mood on a daily basis, but that day, she was in a __very__ bad mood and he have learned early on to avoid being in the same room with her during those occasions. As he tried to maneuver his wheelchair, he didn't notice that it knocked off the folder that Heidi placed at the edge of the table. Resumes came flying all over the place and as Heidi continuously expressed her apology while shaking as she picked up the papers, while Rosalie's irritated machine gun of a mouth kept on barking at Heidi for not being careful and how she has to do everything, Jasper picked up the one that dropped on his feet._

_The picture made him smile. It was one of those taken from a cheap photo booth but even with a blurry photo, the girl was certainly breathtaking. Not in a bombshell kind of way but something more, much more deeper. She exudes that finesse and tenderness but at the same time you can sense the bravery and conviction in her. She has that inner intelligence that tells you that the girl in the picture is someone that you cannot just play around. She is not just another pretty face. She's more than that._

_Right there and then, he decided he wanted to meet this girl. For some miraculous intervention, Rosalie actually gave him an idea._

"_Jasper, are you bringing that nanny of yours to London or not" Rosalie smirked_

"_She's not my nanny, she's my assistant, and no, her daughter is giving birth next month, she wants to stay and help. I need to get someone for the summer"_

"_Heidi, call London, and get them that agency that we usually hire for things such as this"_

"_No, I want to get someone from here" Jasper objected._

_Rosalie looked at him_

"_Whatever" and then she left, leaving Heidi and Jasper in the room._

"_Are all these applicants for apprenticeship?"_

"_Yes sir, all of them referred by agencies across town"_

"_I want to keep this one. Can you give me whatever details you can get with this applicant?" Jasper asked._

"_Certainly!"_

_Heidi looked at the resume and wrote something on her pad._

"_I'll get back to you as soon as I can" She took another look of the picture on the paper._

"_Pretty girl!" Heidi winked as she moved towards the door._

"_One more thing Heidi" Jasper called out._

_Heidi turned to look at Jasper._

"_Please keep this between us"_

_Heidi smiled and nodded as she exited the room._

Jasper looked out of the window and smiled. He then focused his mind to Bella.

He noticed her the moment she entered the room.

_The picture didn't give her justice_

She was the only one who came in a dress. She looked more like dressed for a high school prom than for an interview. He can sense her awkwardness from the opposite side of the mirrored wall when she came in and noticed that everyone was wearing pants. She looked so sick and was about to turn when luckily, one of their industrious employees called her to the desk.

For three hours, instead of calling applicants, he sat there and observed Bella. Every twitch, nail and lip biting. Her demeanor ranged from nervousness, to anxiety, to boredom for the three hours length that she was sitting at the reception. But what caught his attention most were her eyes.

The sadness in them.

He'd seen that look. The look of hurt and betrayal; of lost and hopelessness

And worst, resignation.

He's seen that look every morning.

When he look at the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12:Family Wisdom

FAMILY WISDOM

_It's been two days and still nothing. Even Alice; she hasn't heard anything from her and she's not returning any calls._

Edward thought as he lay down on his old bed in his old bedroom. Except for the CD's and books that he already transported to his place in New York, the bedroom looked exactly the same how he left it when he went to University.

_Would it be possible that she actually followed him to L.A.?_

"AAArrrghhhh!" Edward grumbled as he hastily got off his bed.

He tried calling Bella at home the day after they arrived in Forks without any success. Why he didn't tried her cell phone is a big question mark. Maybe he was just too scared to find out that indeed, she went with the dog. Later that day, he found out that even Alice hasn't heard from her friend. Unlike him, Alice just shrugged it off, speculating loudly that maybe she's just busy with Jacob either on the phone or as she hopefully assumed, touring L.A.

After tidying himself, he lazily went downstairs straight to the kitchen. Getting the orange juice from the fridge, Esme, his mom, quickly handed him a glass before he could even attempt to drink it from the carton. He noticed Esme staring at him as he lowered his glass from his mouth.

"Whu?" he mumbled trying to swallow the last gulp of orange juice.

"Son you came home to get some rest but it seems like you look more tired now than when you arrived, and you're already leaving tomorrow" Esme worriedly replied

"Mom, you're seeing things. I'm fine."

"Your mom's right Edward. You looked too haggard" Carlisle agreed, seating at the front of the island counter reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

Edward looked at the clock.

"I'm off today" Carlisle explained

"Your dad and I thought that since its your last day before you return to New York, Why don't we all go out later and maybe go to the beach or something than we can have a nice dinner tonight." Esme explained

"Who's going to the beach and I want to come" Alice joined in, still in her Pj's with her hair sticking out all over the place.

"We are, my dear. We can have a picnic down in La Push and then on our way back, drop by the grocery store so that I can buy stuff for dinner"

Edward cringed.

Alice looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Speaking of La Push, do you know that Bella and Jacob are dating?" Alice exclaimed

"That boy from the reservation that used to follow Bella around?" Carlisle inquired

"Yes! The same boy in the big jeans billboard you see as you pass by the hi-way on your way to Port Angeles!" Alice said excitedly.

Esme's eyebrows furrowed.

"Mmmmmm"

"What?" Alice asked

"Well, I never really thought of Bella to be interested in him…."

"Well, things change. Besides it's about time that Bella find someone who adores her and is willing to step up for her" Alice huffed giving Edward a side-glance.

Edward who is now sitting in front of the counter with a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast continued on poking his scrambled eggs as if it requires a lot of concentration.

"How's Bella by the way? I missed that girl." Esme asked

"Yes Edward, how's Bella by the way?" Alice seconded, facing Edward with a smirk.

"Alice, it's too early to argue okay!" Edward hissed as he stood up and brought his plate to the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast mom"

"Edward we'll leave in an hour so be ready by then" Esme replied.

Edward just nodded as he boarded up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Carlisle asked who seemed to be the only one out of the loop.

Esme just patted her husband's shoulder

"You don't wanna know." She answered sweetly but Alice has a different idea.

"He's been acting weird since Friday. At first I thought it was just about Victoria, but then Bella started acting weird as well. Now, she's not even answering her phone!"

"Well, why is he acting weird?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Daaaad, if I knew would I still use the phrase acting weird?"

Carlisle looked at his wife pleadingly.

Alice took a deep breath.

"Here's the deal, I'm quite sure that Edward have a crush on Bella for the longest time but he just don't have the balls to ask her out…."

"Alice…." Warned both parents in unison.

"Sorry. Anyways, I even tried to help him out by finding out if Bella likes him too. Remember that time when Bella didn't talk to me for days?"

Both parents nodded.

"Well, it was because I was teasing her about Edward. She actually got pretty mad and didn't talk to me until I promised not to bring it up again.'

"Well, did you actually found out?" Asked Esme

Carlisle raised his eyebrow to his wife. Esme shrugged.

"Not really. She was busy dating by then, so I guess she was not interested in him." Alice replied.

"Now back to last weekend's events," she continued, "I already told you about what happened with Victoria. But then your dear son left a mopey message for Bella that day too. It also happened that Bella was going out with Jacob that night and instead of Bella coming to his rescue, the girl actually went and enjoyed the night with Jacob. And now he's pissed! What a loser!" Alice exclaimed earning a pointed look from her parents.

'Sorry, but he really is. I think he and Bella fought because of that and now Bella is not even answering my calls. I'm an enemy by association!" Alice whined.

"How sure are you Alice?" Esme asked.

"Well, there's no real proof but why would Bella not talk to me? Either she thought that since I'm related to the douche bag, I'm automatically on his side, or she's just deliriously happy with Jacob right now that she forgot to even give me a call. Based on experience, I reckon that it's the former. Every time Edward and her argue, she gets aloof with me until I actually convince her that we're okay. Although I'm really hoping it's the latter." Alice explained.

"Well, I hope whatever it is, they get to settle it as soon as possible" Carlisle said as he stood from his chair.

"He better fix it because if I loose Bella because of him, blood or no blood, I'll kick his ass!" Alice exclaimed

"Alice!" came the warning of both parents.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

The time went by fast after that.

The family went to La Push and actually had a nice picnic at the beach. With their makeshift umbrella and a picnic basket prepared by Esme, they lazily lounged and enjoyed the water. This however didn't make Edward's mood chipper. He was sulking all the way to the beach, especially when Alice called out to a couple of boys from the reservation. It turned out that it was Seth and the gang. Edward stayed isolated but is actually straining his ears in trying to decipher what they were talking about. At one point, he thought he heard Bella and Jacob's name mentioned.

When Alice returned to their umbrella, he contemplated on asking his younger sister.

"So, who are those kids?"

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"So, you do have a voice?"

He gave her a side-glance and took a deep breath

"Aren't those the kids from the _res?"_

"Uhu…" Alice replied as she positioned herself to lie down on the blanket while working on her Ipod. She then closed her eyes.

"What did you talk about?"

"None that would interest you"

Edward stared at his sister.

Alice peeked at him and exhaled.

"We we're talking about Jacob and Bella. Apparently Jacob finally emailed them and mentioned that he's with Bella. They recognized me as her friend so they we're just asking if its true and how she is."

Edward kept quiet.

_So the bastard already peed around her._

Alice slowly turned towards her brother and supported herself sideways with her elbow.

"What's going on Edward? I know you're not telling me everything. Usually I would get it out of Bella but she's not returning my calls and I'm getting worried."

Edward debated within himself if he should tell Alice.

"It's between me and her Alice. Please butt out. It's got nothing to do with you."

"But it's affecting me. I hate seeing you both like this and I hate it more that I cannot do anything because no one is telling me anything!" Alice complained.

Edward was about to say something when both parents re-appeared.

"Okay kids, it's time to go back. Mom still has to stop by the grocery store" Carlisle said as he tried to dismantle the giant umbrella.

The trip back was as silent as earlier. At the grocery store, both women hopped out while the guys stayed in the car to wait.

Sitting at the driver seat, Carlisle took a peek of his son from the rearview mirror. Edward averted his gaze the moment it met his dad.

"Son, you can tell me, you know"

Edward looked at his dad

"I……I slept with her" he answered as he looked at him through the mirror, trying to gauge his dad's reaction.

It bares none.

" I would presume that at least you like her." came Carlisle's statement after a minute of silence. His dad doesn't need to ask who it was.

Edward was silent.

Carlisle looked at his son. He could see conflicted emotions in his eyes.

"Did you at least talk about it after?"

" We didn't get the chance. I have to go to work in the morning and when I came back she was gone. Then I found out she's with Jacob after all."

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"She doesn't have to. I saw them and Alice confirmed it as well."

"Hearing it from Alice and seeing them together is still speculative, you know. Maybe there's a reason for it. Whether things will go your way or against you, you have to at least give her a chance to explain what happened."

"But why is she avoiding me? She hasn't even tried to contact me!" Edward said full of exasperation.

Carlisle was silent.

"Maybe……whatever is keeping you from talking to her is the same thing that's keeping her from talking to you. Haven't you thought Edward that it might be as difficult and scary for her to talk about what happened between you two?"

Now it was Edward's turn to be quiet.

"This is just one big mess." Edward murmured.

"Well, you both created it although I would have hoped that you would have been the smarter one" Carlisle smiled.

"Edward…"

His expression changed to seriousness as he stared at his son.

"I know that you care for Bella. How deep it is, it's only you that can answer that. Figure it yourself and be a man. Talk to the girl. If both of you are not on the same page at this time, at least you would be able to salvage whatever is left of your friendship. It's always good to do something wherein you already know where it's taking you. But not doing anything because you don't know, will always keep you wondering about what if's" Carlisle advised.

Edward stayed quiet. His dad definitely gave him something to think about.

Carlisle Cullen is a very quiet man who seemed to live his life around his wife and kids first, and then his profession second. To the outside world, he seemed to be an introvert who just follows his wife around. Edward knew this for he heard his colleagues tease him whenever he would say that he needs to do something for his wife, or he have to ask his wife first. At one point it really aggravated Edward that he confronted his dad about it. He was just twelve at that time_._

"_Dad, why do you let your friends tease you like that. Don't you hate it when they tell you that you're the one wearing the skirt in the house? I know what it really meant, you know." Edward said feeling proud that he actually knew what his dad's friends meant._

"_Son, why would I get upset. I usually do what your mom say, although in truth it's always a joint decision between us, but why would I waste my breath to people who already have a misconception about true love? I'm quiet sure that your mom's friends would say that she's wearing the skirt too long for me and the family, but I'm also sure that your mom is not minding it._

_Edward furrowed his eyebrows, with a look of confusion on his face._

_Carlisle laughed._

" _One day, when you finally meet that someone, you will know what I mean" he said._

Just then, the Cullen women came out of the groceries with bags and both with a knowing look. That took Edward out of his reverie and stared straight ahead as the car moved out of the parking lot.

The trip home was silent as ever.


	13. Chapter 13:Goodbye

GOODBYE

They were sitting in traffic as the limousine slowly threads its way towards JFK Airport. They still have an hour left before check-in closes and even with this slow pace, Bella was sure that they would make it in time. This is not her first time on a plane but it is definitely her first time to travel abroad and in first class!

She was actually surprised when Jasper handed her a copy of their itinerary just minutes after she gave them her passport information. She was more surprised when she noticed that she's flying first class.

"_Mr. Whitlock" Bella called but stopped as soon as Jasper raised his eyebrow._

"_Sorry; Jasper, I think your secretary made a mistake."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well it seems that she also got a first class ticket for me"_

_Jasper smiled._

"_It's not a mistake."_

_Bella looked suspicious._

_Jasper sighed._

"_Bella, the only way I can endure this long flight is if I keep my mind busy, but I cannot do everything by myself. As I told you, I tire easily. How can you assist me if you are on the other end of the plane?"_

"_Oh……I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….."_

"_It's okay Bella. It's natural for you to be cautious. You don't know me, I don't know you, and we're going to another country together, so please stop apologizing. You have the right to question something if you don't feel comfortable. I hope you know that. And if it makes you feel better, Randall will be flying first class as well, although that is one of his conditions before he agreed to tag along with me to London" Jasper smirked._

_Bella nodded._

Now, here she is sitting in a limousine, another first for her, as it parked on the curb just in front of the departure area.

As Jasper and Bella got out of the car, their bags we're taken cared of by Randall. They went and checked in without any hassle. As they were waiting at the VIP lounge, some fellow recognized Jasper and they got engrossed into a conversation that Bella have no idea about while Randall was too busy checking some girls on the other end of the lounge. Keeping her self from looking foolish, she asked Jasper if she could walk around while waiting for boarding. With an 'okay' from her boss, Bella started to walk around. She found a row of unoccupied chairs to which she sat down.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she started tapping on the screen, thinking if she should go ahead and make the call.

Earlier, she already called Alice to let her know that she was leaving for a job and will be gone for the whole summer. She actually made the call in the wee hours in the morning hoping that Alice kept her habit of turning her cell phone into vibrate mode whenever she is sleeping so that Bella can just leave a message for her. To her luck, her friend did.

"_Hi Alice. Sorry I didn't catch you" she lied. She was not sorry at all. She was actually relieved that's she's talking to a recording than her friend._

"_I just want to let you know that I did get your message and I apologize that I didn't get back to you right away. You know how it is. Anyways, I called to let you know that I got a great job for the summer. I'll be away for the whole summer and…….."_

_Bella sighed._

"_I know that __you__ know that Edward and I are not in good terms right now and……..I dunno, I guess I just wanted to figure things out by myself and I think this opportunity is the best time for me to really reflect on what's going on in my life. Al, I hope you don't get upset with me…or with Edward. Don't be harsh on him. It's not just his fault and don't berate yourself for trying to fix this, fix us. You are still my friend but I think it's time for me to figure things out on my own and not rely on you or your family. Anyways, I'll see you in September. I promise, I'm going to record all my summer escapades especially for you. I'll definitely enjoy myself this summer. Please promise me to do the same. Don't fret yourself about me. Love you Al and please hug Esme and Carlisle for me."_

After leaving the message, Bella cried herself to sleep. She have rehearsed that message the entire afternoon, trying to make sure that although she purposely didn't give Alice any information of her whereabouts, she doesn't want her to think that she's upset at her. She is not. But the incident with Edward made her realized that she have relied on the Cullen family ever since her dad passed away or even before that, to the point that she have entrusted her happiness to theirs.

She moved to New York when Alice was accepted there even though she got accepted for a scholarship in Dartmouth. Throwing away her aspiration of getting into an Ivy League school, she purposely didn't tell anyone that she have been accepted to not one but three Ivy League schools until two weeks after they moved to New York when Esme accidentally found one of her acceptance letters tucked in a book that she have left in Edward's room. When confronted by Esme, Bella have vehemently denied that she did the move to New York for Alice and Edward and literally begged Esme not to say anything to both which Esme, in the end, have reluctantly conceded. She unconsciously arranged her schedules according to the schedules of the Cullen siblings. And if she really think about it, almost all of the momentous events in her life have always something to do with a Cullen or two.

But it was no ones fault really. The Cullens never intended to dictate her in anyway. She herself made it that way, so she herself should correct it and being incognito for the summer would be the best opportunity to do so.

With an intake of air, she slowly dialed their apartments number. After four rings she heard both their voices.

"_Hi, this is Al and this is B, we're not in so leave a message after the beep. Please be nice and tell us who it's for, who you are, your message and how you can be reached. Otherwise, get a life! Bye!"_

She waited until the giggles faded with a beep.

'Hi Al, it's Bella. Listen, I'm…."

"Bella?"

Fuck_!_

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Where are you?"

Came both their questions at the same time.

Silence

"What are you doing there Edward?"

"I came to talk to you"

"You came to talk to me? After almost a week? Nice move." Bella replied

"Well. It seems like you were not that eager to talk to me either, being busy and all that." came Edward's snide remark.

"What is that supposed to mean? You we're the one making a fool of your self one moment and then acting as if nothing happened the next!" Bella interjected.

"Me? You're the one sleeping with me one night and then hopping on to Jacob's the next! At least I was drunk. I don't know half of what I was doing!"

That hurt. All this time, Bella hoped that even if it was a mistake, that night happened because he really wanted it and he does feel a little more than friendship with her. His last statement just proved her wrong. It even hurt her more for him to think of her of being that cheap; that she would just jump from one bed to the other for a quick fuck.

Bella felt tears streaming down her cheeks. With an effort to control her voice from trembling, she sighed.

"I don't want to fight anymore Edward. It seems clear that we are both unhappy with what happened that night, so let us just put it into one of our worst decisions and a nightmare that should be forgotten."

There was silence on the other line.

"Bella…."

"Listen…" Bella interrupted. She doesn't want to hear anything from Edward that would hurt her more.

"I just called to leave a message for Alice that I'm leaving for the summer, I got a job…"

"Are you following Jacob?" Edward asked brusquely.

This made Bella mad.

"It's none of your business where I'm going or _who_ I'm meeting! You're not even supposed to answer the phone. So why don't you give me a favor and get the fuck out of my apartment!"

And then she hanged up the phone.

She was still trembling when she reached the boarding area.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked

"I'm fine" Bella answered keeping her voice from quivering.

"The tear stain on your face is telling me differently" Jasper replied.

Bella lowered her gaze.

"So, are you afraid of flying?" Jasper asked, changing the topic as they boarded the plane.

* * *

Edward pocketed his keys as he closed the door of the girls' apartment. Alice just called her a while ago, insisting that he should come and check on Bella before it's too late. Thinking that it was some kind of emergency since his sister was hysterical and was speaking at a speed of light, to shut her up, he obliged. When he got there, still on his travel clothes that he slept on after catching a red eye the night before because he agreed of taking a later flight instead of the one he already had, he knocked on the door but no one answered. His fear heightened tenfold and instead of waiting, he took his own key out and opened the door.

Now he was inside, but there was no Bella. Her bed was tidied up; the kitchen was cleaned. The house in its entirety looked pristine but something is missing. He then realized that a small collection of Bella's books was missing. He knew those books; most of them were gifts from him because he had seen her borrowing it from the library numerous times for she doesn't want to spend money on her self. Bella don't go anywhere for extended periods of time without it, which meant……..

He quickly went to the closet to check. Half of her clothes were missing.

_Where the hell did she go?_

_Jacob._

Just then, the phone rang. He has intended for the voicemail to get it.

"_Hi, this is Al and this is B, we're not in so leave a message after the beep. Please be nice and tell us who it's for, who you are, your message and how you can be reached. Otherwise, get a life! Bye!"_

He didn't noticed that he was holding his breath the moment he heard Bella's voice.

'Hi Al, it's Bella. Listen, I'm…."

He quickly ran to the phone and picked it up

"Bella?"

Silence

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Where are you?"

Came both their questions at the same time.

Another silence

"What are you doing there Edward?"

"I came to talk to you"

"You came to talk to me? After almost a week? Nice move." Bella replied

"Well. It seems like you were not that eager to talk to me either, being busy and all that." came Edward's snide remark.

"What is that supposed to mean? You we're the one making a fool of your self one moment and then acting as if nothing happened the next!" Bella interjected.

"Me? You're the one sleeping with me one night and then hopping on to Jacob's the next! At least I was drunk. I don't know half of what I was doing!"

He regretted saying it the moment it came out of his mouth. First, it is not true. Although he drank a lot that night, he knew that he was not drunk not to know what was happening. He could have stopped it if he wanted to but he didn't. Second, although it hurt him to think that she was with Jacob, he knew that Bella is not that kind of girl. Heck, he's quite sure that he would have punched someone on the face if they have insinuated that Bella is a slut, because she is not. Whatever happened, he knew that she have her reasons and right now, he just wanted to punch himself.

"I don't want to fight anymore Edward. It seems clear that we are both unhappy with what happened that night, so let us just put it into one of our worst decisions and a nightmare that should be forgotten."

He could hear the trembling in her voice.

_She's crying_

Right there and then, he would have kicked himself if he could just reach his own ass.

"Bella…."

"Listen…" Bella interrupted.

"I just called to leave a message for Alice that I'm leaving for the summer, I got a job…"

"Are you following Jacob?" Edward asked brusquely as he ran his fingers through his hair. Again, too late to catch himself for saying something stupid.

"It's none of your business where I'm going or _who_ I'm meeting! You're not even supposed to answer the phone. So why don't you give me a favor and get the fuck out of my apartment!"

And then she hanged up the phone.

Edward winced. She sounded mad.

Then his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Edward, is Bella still there?" Alice asked, no time for pleasantries.

"No, she left. She's on her way to L.A."

"L.A.? How did you know?" she inquired

"I just talked to her."

"And she's still leaving?"

"Yes."

"You idiot! What did you say to her?"

* * *

What can you say about Edward and Bella's reaction towards each other? And Alice, is she meddling too much? How about Jasper, what do you think he is up to, if any?

Thanks again for adding the story and for the review.

Keep them coming!

Vampiregurl—I do wish I'll experience what Carlisle and Esme has if it's even possible. Who knows. But good thing we have fanfics right? :)


	14. Chapter 14:Welcome Home

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. Been pretty busy and been jumping from one place to another these past weeks but I'm still on board on this story so I hope you all stick around. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs! Please leave a review. Take care**

* * *

WELCOME HOME

Being in first class came in handy after an almost eight hour flight from JFK to Heathrow. In that flight, Jasper and Bella didn't touch any 'work' stuff; instead they ended up talking about different things. The only thing that both noticed was that the other intentionally avoided talking about his or her family and relationships. Every time it creeps into the conversation, one of them would either try to change the topic or keep quiet, indicating to the other that he or she should stop right there. Jasper, however, was the more aggressive one in finding out what makes Bella tick.

"So Bella, tell me about your life in New York" Jasper said.

"There's nothing really much to tell. I go to University there and I stay in a studio apartment with a friend of mine from Forks." Bella answered timidly.

"Well that's good that you're in a big city with a friend. Was the University your first choice? It says in your resume that you are under an academic scholarship. That's a big deal!"

"Mmmm, well it helps to have familiar faces around you. I didn't really plan on going to New York. It was actually a last minute decision to pass an application. My guidance counselor was really pissed when I asked her to help me put the application together just three days before deadline" Bella smirked.

"I was actually looking forward in getting into one of the Ivy League schools" she added.

"So, what happened? Please don't tell me you didn't get accepted in any because that would be too hard to understand."

Bella laughed. Jasper always has a way of making her feel good about herself.

"I actually got accepted in three, one of them from my dream college."

"Which is it?"

"Dartmouth"

"Mmmm, that's impressive. They are considered to have one of the best under-graduate programs in the country"

"Yes." Bella smiled dreamily; "I didn't imagine being accepted in that school."

"Yet you did, but you chose different otherwise. What's the deal?"

Bella fell silent.

"I dunno. It was actually a spur of the moment decision. My dad passed away and….. I guess, the closest people I have are going to New York, so…… I did." She answered half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry about your Dad."

"It's okay, it's been two years. Things happened. Let's leave it at that." She replied indicating Jasper that he's threading into dangerous territory but he didn't budged.

"So….if your Dad was still alive, would you have gone to Dartmouth instead?"

"Mmmm…..maybe." Bella answered but deep inside she have realized that even then, when Edward decided to stay in New York after graduating from Yale, her plans have slowly revolved towards settling in New York as well especially when both the Cullen siblings have expressed their enthusiasm of her joining them in the city.

At that point, she have made herself believe that she would be better with people she knew instead of going far away, although, it has been her dream to attend that school since she visited the campus when she was ten; one of those "adventures" that she had with her mom before she met her current husband Phil. They we're actually brought by her mom's _then _businessman boyfriend for a holiday.

While her mom was busy checking out the men's squash team doing push-ups, Bella sat next to a group of students discussing comparative study on literary representation among Shakespeare's known love stories. Although she had no idea half of what they were talking about, hearing these students talked about how rhetoric create feelings or how culture, genre and history affect representation, opened her mind to the power of words, of stories. She has been an avid reader since she started reading, but that experience made her realized her fascination to the literary world and of course to the school itself.

Taking a deep breath Bella spoke.

"Anyway, I'm happy with where I'm at now. I guess those are just one of those things wherein fate has intervened. If I didn't went to New York, I might not be right here working for you" she smiled.

Jasper smiled back. "Yeah, I should thank fate then"

When they arrived at Heathrow, the "just outside of London" estate actually ended up to be almost a two-hour drive.

"Welcome to Oxford, the city of Dreaming Spires!" Jasper beamed.

Bella's mouth was hanging open. Never in her life did she saw herself going to London, more so to Oxford. She has longed to visit the Bodleian Library, one of the oldest libraries in Europe.

"Is…..the Bodleian Library close by?" she hesitated.

"The Bodey? It's not that far. Finding it is not the problem, getting in, is a different story."

"Really?"

Jasper nodded. He leaned forward to whisper unto Bella's ear.

"You have to take an oath first…."

Bella's eyes glimmer with fascination.

"…in Latin."

"Really?" then Bella scrunched her nose.

"I thought they abolished that a very long time ago."

Jasper's lips twitched.

Bella's eyes widen.

"You're playing me!"

Jasper laughed.

"You're too gullible Bella. Don't get me wrong. That attribute is actually very endearing but you have to be careful. Not all the time you'll get to meet someone as harmless as me!"

Bella huffed and then realized that she's with Jasper, her boss. She slowly lowered her head and caught a glimpse of him at the corner of her eye.

He was still smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Bella smiled and relaxed.

When Jasper said that they are staying at an estate, Bella thought of a big house, but not this big!

As the chauffeur turned into a road from the main hi-way, Bella thought that they were just going into a smaller road towards the center of a smaller town. To her surprise, she figured out later that it was actually a private road that led to the estate itself. Covered with groomed trees to each side, Bella felt that the road was never-ending until it stopped in front of a big brass high-walled gate. She cannot even fathom how far the wall went from side to side for it has disappeared out of the range of her vision at a certain point. As the gate slowly opened, the car moved toward another long road, but this time, after maybe ten tall groomed trees just like in the road, she actually saw a glimpse of the house.

But no! It's not a house. It looked more like a castle because of the monstrosity of the abode. The Victorian -inspired house became more intimidating every second as they got closer.

As they circled around a big fountain at the center of the front grounds, the car stopped just in front of big double doors that are now currently open with three people eagerly standing, waiting for the passengers to get out of the limo.

"Here we are." Jasper said.

Randall, getting out of the passenger front side, opened the door for Jasper and helped him out with his wheelchair waiting on the side. The chauffeur took Bella's door to open.

"No, I'm using my cane to do the steps" Jasper said.

Randall nodded and gave Jasper his cane. Bella then ran to Jasper's side to help him up the steps. Everyone's attention seemed to focus on Jasper's movement.

"I'm okay. Just stay close-by just in case. My legs seemed to be half awake after being cooped up in the plane and then in the car" he told Bella

As Jasper was slowly taking the five steps up to the main door, the three people, one lady and two men, were waiting, anxiously holding their breaths.

When they finally reached the last step, Bella thought she heard the lady whimper.

"Oh Jazz, it's nice to see you. We missed you here!" came Lucy's enthusiastic greeting.

She hugged Jasper and slowly inspected him from head to toe.

"Oh my, I can't believe this is the same person who left over a year ago! You're doing pretty well." Lucy exclaimed

"It's because I was covered in bandages then" Jasper humored.

Then the two fellows extend their greetings to Jasper. At first it was an awkward "Welcome home" with a handshake that turned into a hug within seconds. Obviously, these people adore Jasper.

"Everyone, this is Bella, my assistant and Randall, my go to guy.

One of the fellows frowned.

Jasper laughed.

"Felix, don't you worry, he's only here for the summer. Besides I bet you're going to need an extra hand because Bella would need one of you from time to time to run errands for me, not to mention Rosalie."

The guy named Felix relaxed.

"Bella, Randall, this is Lucy, the housekeeper and mother hen of the estate although I keep on telling her she's too young to rot herself here with Rosalie's battiness,"

Everyone laughed.

"This is Felix, the estate's butler slash chauffeur and Lucy's better half; and last but not the least, we have Alec here, he is in charge of the garden and basically our handy man around the estate. Actually, his dad, Demetri is in charge, but Rosalie told me he went to visit your grandma for the summer?" Jasper asked Alec

"Yes sir, Babushka is not feeling well lately so he decided to give her a visit. But if you need any help Miss Bella just tell me. If I cannot fix it, I know who to call" Alec winked.

Jasper coughed, trying to hide his amusement while Bella turned crimson red.

"Alec's twin sister Jane actually comes in two to three times a week to help around the house. She is actually your age Bella. She also goes to a college here. Maybe she can accompany you around during your day off."

"That would be great!" Bella answered.

"Or I can accompany you Miss. I'm quite sure I'm better company than my sister" Alec interjected with his another attempt of flirtation

"Thanks" Bella mumbled.

Jasper then motioned her to go in and Bella is now in awe. If the outside is an eyeful, the inside is just breathtaking.

With a giant crystal chandelier in the middle of the hallway, the house expands from both sides and across, with two curved staircase on each side leading towards the East and West side of the second floor.

The right side of the main floor occupies the sitting room for guests. Just where the staircase starts, is a corridor that leads to an office area on one side and a library opposite it. A small powder room and toilet connects both rooms at the end of the hallway. The office area is actually a big room that encloses three rooms and a sitting area with a desk and table. The library, as Jasper reiterated is the Hale's pride and glory within the house. It carries books from different genres and languages often collectables and basically worth a ton. Instead of paintings, although they also had an ample amount of it throughout the house, his grandparents actually invested on original manuscripts and first edition collections as evidenced by the crystal encased section of the library where the 'priceless' ones were displayed. As you exit into another door from the library, it will actually lead you to the middle part of the house were a grand living room is situated. Predominantly Victorian inspired with a touch of Bohemian décor as evidenced by the floating curtains across the glass walls facing the back yard, the living room also had a big fireplace on one corner with a very comfy looking cream-colored leather couch. The living room leads to a vast backyard with a pool and what seems to be a rose garden as well as to the front hallway across it. Next to the living room, on the left side of the house is the dining area with a long table that can seat twelve people. Next to it is a very high-tech and very huge kitchen with an island counter dining bar that actually lead to another smaller kitchen adjacent to the house as well as the pantry and laundry room. As you move back towards the left-hand corner at the front of the house, you will find the entertainment room. It has a liquor bar, a pool table, a dartboard, collection of bows and arrows as well as rifles. It also has a black couch with a big flat screen T.V and a wall –to- wall collection of movies and music as well as different video games for different playing consoles. Across the hallway, completing the main floor is a music room where you will find a grand piano situated in one corner, with a semi-circular couch facing it for spectaculars. Close to it is a collection of guitars, a drum set and other wind and string instruments. Again, a small powder room and toilet connects both at the end of the hallway. The second floor is where all six huge bedrooms are with their own bathrooms, walk-in closets and sitting areas within. The floor also has a common sitting/entertainment area right at the middle just above the living room. After touring the main house, Bella was directed towards the smaller kitchen. She found out that it actually lead to the basement and to an enclosed pathway leading to the garage. On top of the garage is a cottage inspired dwelling complete with a balcony, small living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a separate entrance from the other end.

"This will be your quarters. It used to be Lucy's but when she and Felix got married, Rosalie actually gave them a little cottage just adjacent here. It is still actually part of the estate but at least it gives them more privacy than here. There is a separate entrance on the other side so that you don't have to pass through the main house if you don't want to. Of course, you are more than welcome to join us in the main house if you want. Randall is actually staying inside" Jasper offered.

"I think I'm okay here, if you don't mind" Bella answered.

"Of course I don't. Why don't you get yourself settled for now, and I will see you later for dinner?" Jasper inquired.

"That will be great." Bella said.

"I'll call you when. By the way, I forgot to tell you that there is also an intercom connected to the main house. I think Lucy left a list for you so that you know which number connect to what room. Also, although you don't see visible guards all over the place, the entire estate especially the main house is strictly monitored by a hired security agency; please be informed of proper security codes for entrances and exits, including the main gate, for your own access.

"Okay then" Bella nodded.

"Have some rest for now, and Bella….thank you" Jasper said

Bella smiled shyly as Jasper exited the room.

As she turned around, she noticed that her bags were already deposited in one corner. She first went to the kitchen and found out that the cupboards and fridge was filled with food. There were also basic kitchenware and utensils on the lower cupboards. The living room has an entertainment system as well as a wireless laptop on the corner desk. The bedroom has a double size bed, with a washroom and a walk in closet. Checking out the list that Jasper mentioned, Bella noticed that there where three phones around the house- one in the kitchen, another on the desk where the laptop is and the last one inside the bedroom.

_Mmm, this people really want to stay connected _

On all these three phones, are extension codes for basically all the rooms in the house including the garage!

_What the hell, who would need to call the garage?_

As Bella opened her door towards the balcony, which is facing the back of the estate, she was in awe of how green and how wide it is and how fresh the air smelled. She then went back in and plopped herself into the bed and lay down with her arms above.

"Welcome home, Bella!" she announced to no one in particular and then she sighed.


	15. Chapter 15:Where is Bella?

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile. Life happened. Busy here and there and well, a writer's block didn't help either. There was another story brewing in the depths of my brain that I can't quite shake out and affected my train of thought for this story. Anyways, I started writing for that one but I think I won't publish it until it's really complete. I learned my lesson here, lol! Thank you to those who will still read this and reviews are dear. Please, please, please!!!!!**

WHERE IS BELLA?

New York-six weeks after

"Have you heard anything?" Alice asked as she sat down the passenger side of Edward's Volvo.

This was the first sentence he heard from his sister since she called him an idiot six weeks ago. After that phone call, Alice refused to speak to him until he finds Bella. Being as stubborn as his sister, he refused to succumb to begging, besides Bella is a big girl and if she wants to be alone then let her be.

That was his thinking six weeks ago. Now, he's worried as hell.

They haven't heard from her since she left. He knew that Alice hasn't either; his mom kept him updated through emails even if he didn't asked.

"Are you just going to look grumpy and not answer my questions?" Alice asked.

"Welcome back Ali and no, I haven't heard anything and I doubt that she will contact me first anyways" Edward sighed.

"I'm worried Edward, it's not like Bella to do this. I know that she's always been a little bit private than most people but this is really out of character and please don't tell me you don't care, I know you do." Alice said on the verge of tears.

"I am too Ali but what can we do? She wanted space that's why she left. We should respect that"

"Oh stop the bullshit! Something happened between you two that made her leave. Do you know that I was able to talk to Jacob and he said that she's not with him?"

Edward caught his breath

"When? I mean….whe… when did you talk to him?" he asked.

"Just a couple of days ago. I saw Seth at the grocery store and he mentioned that Jacob was in town so I went to La Push to see him."

Edward took a deep breath.

"What did he said?"

"Well, since I thought that they were together I asked him if his girlfriend was with him in Forks"

Edward gripped the steering wheel hard until his knuckles went white. Alice just looked in silence.

"And….?" Edward urged.

"Well, imagine my surprise when Jacob started laughing when he finally figured out who I was referring to and began telling me that he haven't seen or talked to Bella since he left New York. What intrigued me more is that he actually looked confused when I tried to freshen his memory about their date and the sleep over. He did agree that Bella slept over, but it was because he actually found her camped outside his hotel room asking for a place to rest, but actually denied that they went out on a date or even saw each other the night before. Apparently, Bella cancelled at the last minute because of a school emergency, although I have no idea what emergency it was for she finished her last test that day and passed all her work a week before as I positively recalled for she was bugging me to do the same!" Alice reiterated, her volume increased sentence upon sentence.

"I wonder were she was that supposed date night for she didn't went home that night, EDWARD?" Alice asked with her right eyebrow up.

Edward kept silent.

He continued to turn the ignition on and slowly thread their way out of the parking lot.

Alice kept on staring.

They were already driving for awhile when Edward cannot take the staring anymore and decided to speak.

"Stop staring Alice." He said.

" I will do so until you tell me what really went on that Thursday night. I know she was with you Edward so better spill because sooner or later I will figure it out and it will be for your best interest that you tell me now than later." she threatened.

Edward just kept quiet. When they turned towards the street of establishments, he slowed down the car.

"Let's look for a place for coffee." he told Alice.

Alice was about to tell Edward to stop diverting the topic when Edward cut her off.

"I cannot talk about this while I'm driving Alice"

"Okay then, turn on the second street to the right and there's a small café there just maybe two to three blocks away." Alice directed after a minute of contemplation.

When they reached the café, Alice quickly got them a seat and ordered coffee for both of them while Edward sat and busied himself by clasping and unclasping his hands as well as combing his hair with it. It is clear that he was pretty nervous and uncomfortable.

When Alice finally went back with their coffee, Edward was fidgeting too much that Alice wondered if he needed to go to the washroom first.

Alice silently looked at his brother as Edward tried to open his mouth to say something, and closed it again, as if deciding otherwise. He was staring at his coffee mug so intently and refused to look across his sister.

Alice took a deep breath.

"You slept with her," she murmured.

Edward looked at Alice, all the blood devoid off his face. How his sister deducted it into that, he has know idea.

Maybe his dad.

But he wouldn't, besides Alice always have that intuition kind of thing going on……

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screeched as she stood up.

Everyone in the cafe looked towards their table.

"Alice, do not shout and sit down, you're making a scene!" Edward hissed.

"I'm making a scene? You're concerned about me making a scene, while you took advantage of my friend, our friend!?" Alice answered but this time, trying hard not to yell.

"What made you think that I took advantage of her?" Edward defended.

"Well, why would she ran away if you didn't? My gosh Edward, you really are a selfish bastard. I really can't imagine you doing this to her. I know I said it but ……crap I can't believe you actually did it. Please tell me you didn't force yourself into her…" Alice said half murmuring to her self and to Edward

"Of course not, it was consensual, well, I think it was…"

"What do you mean, you think? You stuck your cock unto someone and you're not sure if it was consensual?" Alice screeched.

Edward winced.

"Alice, please, your words.."

"And now you have the audacity to be modest. For fuck sakes Edward, I knew that you have feelings for her and I'm really rooting for both of you to be together but not like that. You just broke up with Victoria. What would you think Bella would feel about it and please tell me you were at least sober when it happened…' Alice paused.

Edward winced once again.

" Crap you asshat! We're you drunk when it happened?"

"No....I'm not….I dunno.." Edward murmured.

"What you don't know? Why? Did your alcohol infested brain all of a sudden went to your dick? Don't tell me you don't know Edward, please don't for I swear to God……"

" I was drinking, I knew what was happening but I didn't stop. I wanted it to happen" Edward replied.

"How about Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. We didn't get the chance to talk after that night and everything went haywire after it. She was mad at me and I got mad as well. Damn, I can't even remember why I became angry, but… yeah….. next thing I knew she left and I thought she was going to Los Angeles, to Jacob, and then you tell me that she didn't….It's all a mess……." Edward said exasperated, both his hands pulling his hair as he bowed down, with his elbows on the table.

"Stop doing that, you're going to get bald"

Edward looked up.

Alice was quiet with no emotions on her face as she studied her brother

"Alice, what if…. what if……..she……didn't…….. fuck, I don't even want to think about it!" Edward whined.

Alice sipped her coffee.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hurt her. I was…I dunno…… she was there and she…….. damn….. I've imagined it so many times and…….I looked at her…….. fuck, what have I've done?" Edward mumbled.

That night, Edward was quite sure that he saw in Bella's eyes whatever it was that urged him to throw all the caution out of the window and just succumb to that feeling of freedom and wantonness. But now, seating here in front of Alice, he was not sure if it was real or it just reflected his own desire for Bella. That maybe it was just him trying to make himself believe that she felt the same way that night. Be damn, he's not even sure how he really feels. The only thing that he's sure about is that he doesn't want to loose her.

"Are you in love with her?"

Silence

"Do you at least think, there was more than just drunken lust?" Alice asked again.

Edward snapped.

"Of course! I'm not a monster as what you seemed to picture me. And I dunno, maybe….."

"Maybe what? You're a monster?" Alice asked confused.

"No! Maybe I am……in….love with her. I'm not sure, I'm confused! How would you know anyway?" he asked in return.

"Edward, you were in a long term relationship just recently and you don't know?"

Edward kept silent. He doesn't want to tell Alice that for the longest time, he knew that he was not in love with Victoria. She was there, she's comfortable, she was safe.

"Anyways, what we need to focus on is finding Bella or at least try to figure out where she is" she said with finality.

Edward nodded.

"What did she told you when you spoke to her last?"

"Nothing much, she was talking about going away and……..I assumed she was following Jacob……she got mad and hanged up" Edward replied.

"Idiot!" Alice murmured as she sipped her coffee.

Edward winced.

Alice took a deep breath.

" She said on her message that she will be away for the summer because of a job and the need to re-evaluate herself, whatever that meant…" Alice rolled her eyes.

" I can ask around and check our place to see if she have left any info or clues as to her whereabouts, otherwise, all we can do is wait until the summer ends."

Edward nodded.

"She said she will be back by the end of the summer….. she would , right?" Alice asked with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, she said she would…?." Edward replied but for some reason it came out more of a question than an answer.

He swallowed hard.

_Please let her come back. I promise I'll make everything right, whatever it takes._

Edward silently prayed.

Across him, Alice was praying the same thing, the only addition was that she prayed that his brother would grow some balls and realize that Bella is the love of his life as she can clearly see.


End file.
